


A Step in the Right Direction

by Katef



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, First Time, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-05-28 10:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 42,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Post ‘TSbyBS’, the boys have a long road to travel, with plenty of bumps along the way before they find their true path in life.  The future is nothing if not precarious, and nothing can be taken for granted.  But facing it together brings its own rewards.





	1. Prompt - The Sentinel by Blair Sandburg

**Author's Note:**

> A SenBingo story in multiple chapters / prompts. Having written several stories incorporating 5 prompts each, this time I want to try something more challenging. The goal is to use all 25 on the new card if at all possible, although that might prove to be a bit over-ambitious! I shall complete the story, however, even if I am forced to pull the plug at an appropriate point. Wish me luck! :)
> 
>  
> 
> K x

**Chapter 1: Prompt – The Sentinel by Blair Sandburg:**   


**MCU Bullpen; the ‘badge’ offer:**  


Hindsight is a wonderful thing, offering 20/20 vision, and that truism should be especially appropriate for a sentinel. Later, Jim would come to realise that simple fact, but at the time he was too wrapped up in his own fears and desires to really consider what his roommate was actually going through. For instance, sentinel recall would recognise the deep hurt in the wide blue eyes at his poorly-timed joke about Blair being finished at Major Crimes ‘as an observer’. He would remember his friend’s bewilderment when the badge was snatched back out of his hands by Simon, and the vaguely hysterical declaration that he wasn’t cutting his hair. Added to that the almost manic quality of his exuberant celebrations before leaving to take Naomi to the airport, and Jim really should have known that his and Simon’s cobbled-together attempt at giving Blair something back after his huge sacrifice for Jim’s sake was never going to fly. 

Watching Blair’s departing back, Jim was distracted by Simon’s comment as he stood beside his still wheelchair-bound captain. 

“So, Jim, do you think he’ll go for it? I mean, what else can he do? I can’t see that he has any other viable option but to accept the badge.” 

Jim frowned, not entirely confident in his beliefs, but like Simon, unaware of any other route open to his disgraced friend. 

“I think so, Simon. As you say, there’s not much open to a self-proclaimed fraud, and he’s tanked his academic reputation completely. I do wonder whether he’ll be OK about doing the firearms training, but he’s still the best partner I’ve ever had, despite everything.” 

Simon looked up at him, his dark eyes shrewd as he replied, “That’s as may be, Jim, but how often have you told him that? I mean, I know I’ve been less than supportive of him. Can’t even remember the last time I actually thanked him for his input, and I’m ashamed to say that more often than not I’ve considered him to be a royal pain in the ass. But lying around in a hospital bed has given me time to reflect on many things, and one of them was the chance to do a little self-analysis. And I haven’t been all that happy with my conclusions, my friend.” 

Immediately bridling at the perceived criticism, Jim scowled as he fought to contain the angry retort he was tempted to make. Simon didn’t deserve it, any more than Blair did, even though he realised belatedly that the young man had often been on the receiving end of unwarranted bile from his irate sentinel. 

“Maybe you’re right, Simon,” he allowed reluctantly. “I mean, I did tell him that when I saw him at the hospital when you and Megan were admitted. He looked pretty down, you know, which I guess wasn’t surprising after that press conference. He did admit that that book was his life.” 

Simon nodded thoughtfully. “Yes, I guess it was at that, Jim. But don’t you agree that it’s time he got a proper job? He surely didn’t intend to stay in academia for ever?” 

It suddenly occurred to Jim that that had been his attitude too. And how patronising it was, in truth. Ashamed of himself, he mumbled an indistinct and ambiguous agreement, suddenly uneasy about what he had smugly assumed would be the inevitable outcome of their offer. He needed to get back to the loft and talk to Blair. Really talk to him, and this time he knew he would have to actually listen to what his young friend had to say. 

And dammit, that was going to be hard. He wasn’t known for his patience or open-mindedness, so perhaps it was about time he tried those characteristics out for size. 

With Blair gone, the impromptu party dispersed, the injured Simon and Megan needing to get some rest, while the other detectives and unit’s personnel got back to work. Jim deliberately tuned out the background conversation and comments exchanged between his colleagues, not wanting to hear anything derogatory about Blair, because for sure the kid had faced enough of that lately. 

But if he had but cared to listen in, he would have been shocked to hear that most of the condemnation was for him and his treatment of Blair rather than for the young man himself. For instance, he would have heard a guilty-sounding Rafe confess to H that he felt really bad about his behaviour towards Blair considering the young man’s selfless sacrifice. And even more shocking was Megan’s aside to Joel that she couldn’t get over how Jim could let the whole lie stand. 

“You know, Joel, I think it’s bloody appalling that Jimbo can stand by and let Sandy fall on his sword for him. It’s just not right!” 

And Joel, kindly man that he was, and good detective in his own right, nodded sadly in rueful agreement. He had known about Jim’s ‘edge’ for months now, and didn’t need Megan to explain exactly what the whole ‘sentinel’ phenomenon was about to know that his young friend had been shafted. If only Jim had acknowledged it, the whole department had figured out that there was something special about him, and that Blair had a part in helping him use it, whatever ‘it’ was. Only those who had never believed that Blair should have been there in the first place showed any real antipathy towards the ex-grad student, although that couldn’t be said for the whole of the PD. 

But it was what it was, and unless or until Jim could get over his habitual anxiety over being seen as a freak, or worse still, targeted by some obscure government organisation, there was no way he was going to ‘fess up. 

He didn’t have to feel good about it, though, and suddenly he needed to get home. Needed to see for himself that he hadn’t destroyed the best friendship he had ever had.  



	2. Prompt - Fracture

**Chapter 2: Prompt – Fracture:**  


Naomi peered over at her son’s profile as he drove, worried about the myriad emotions chasing across his beloved features. She could tell that he was deeply disturbed, but after the terrible mess she had unwittingly created in her most recent attempt to interfere in his life, for once she felt an uncharacteristic diffidence. However, Blair was nothing if not empathic, and he shot her a fondly exasperated glance as he said, “OK, Mom, out with it. I can tell you have something you need to ask me, so go ahead. We’ll be a while in getting to the airport, so you might as well get whatever it is off your chest.” 

Smiling sadly, Naomi reached across and squeezed his knee. “I’m sorry, Sweetie. I know you keep telling me you’ve forgiven me, but I can’t forgive myself. I made a terrible mistake, and didn’t really realise until today just what it has cost you. I’ve ruined your academic future, and now I’ve had a hand in creating one I never would have wanted you to have. 

“I’m sorry too that I can’t deal with the idea of you as a cop, Sweetie. I have no right at all to blame you if you decide to accept that badge, but I don’t have to like it. It’s why I’m running away again, honey. I’m going to have to process this for a long time, and I just pray that the goddess will make a better job of taking care of you than I’ve done.” 

Blair swallowed hard at her words, knowing just how sincere his frequently ditzy mom actually was this time. So many times in his life she had appeared out of the blue, blithely meddling in his affairs and his plans with the very best of intentions, but this time she had nearly managed to destroy everything he held dear. And that wasn’t just his academic reputation. He’d done that all by himself because it was the right thing to do. But she had damaged the relationship between him and Jim, and that was what he found the most difficult thing to forgive. For sure things hadn’t been good between them for a while now, even before Alex and the ‘fountain’ incident, but he had fondly hoped that they were gradually improving. Jim the man as well as the sentinel was still the centre of his universe, and the thought of a life without him was depressing indeed. 

And of course there was also the fact that her actions had led indirectly to two of his friends almost being killed. 

But at the end of the day, he had to make up his own mind how to salvage some sort of future for himself, so he decided that if nothing else, he could use her as a sympathetic sounding board while he poured out his ideas and his options. Sighing deeply, he offered her a sad smile as he began. 

“If it’s any consolation to you, Ma, I won’t be accepting the badge. I mean, I can’t get over how grateful I am to find that the guys in MCU still want me around. That Jim still thinks we can be partners on the job. But it just can’t happen, and I’m surprised they can’t see that. I mean, can you just see a self-confessed fraud on the witness stand? And I’m pretty sure there’s no way I’d be allowed to step straight into a detective’s role without at least a token stint in uniform. And I don’t want to do that. 

“I mean, don’t get me wrong. I really loved the detective work. Riding with Jim and feeling as if I made a difference. But there’re too many restricting rules and regulations for me. If I could just go back to being an observer, that’d be great, but now it just can’t happen. 

“So this is what I’ve more or less decided to do. There are still a few people at Rainier who don’t believe I’m an out and out pariah, and with their help and support I’ve already put in motion the first steps towards suing Berkshire Publishing for release of my intellectual property without my consent. I don’t know how much I’ll get, but my lawyer friend reckons they’ll settle out of court, and I should get an offer pretty soon. I’m afraid your friend Sid Graham will probably get his wrist slapped, but I can’t help that.” 

“If it comes down to that, honey, _I’ll_ do the slapping!” his normally peace-loving Mom growled, and he couldn’t help but grin in response. 

“Anyhow,” he continued, “there’s also the question of wrongful dismissal from the U. Chancellor Edwards had no right to fire me when the paper hadn’t even been submitted as my diss. She was in the wrong to disseminate information to the media behind my back, and the media hacks themselves could also be accused of obstructing justice by hounding Jim in the middle of a serious case. 

“So, even if I can’t get my job back, which is highly unlikely, I should get some compensation. 

“All I have to do then is decide where to go, and what to do with my life, because I’m pretty sure Jim won’t want me around once I’ve turned his offer down,” he tailed off with another sigh. 

Frowning in consternation, Naomi replied, “But why ever not, Sweetie? After what you did for him, even if you decide not to be a cop, surely your friendship is worth more than that?” 

“At one time I might have agreed with you, Ma,” Blair murmured despondently. “But with Jim, it’s all a matter of trust. He thinks I betrayed him –more than once, to be honest, even though I beg to disagree – and that’s something he finds really hard to forgive. Even though it was completely unintentional, he still doesn’t trust me, and I can’t live wondering if I’m going to be kicked out again the next time I fuck up. He’s been a good friend to me – the best one I’ve ever had – but there’s always been a part of him that’s held back. It’s just the way he is; not his fault, but the way he was brought up. I once called them ‘fear-based responses’, which he didn’t like at all because he thought I was calling him a coward. But he couldn’t have been more wrong. He just took something I wrote out of context and thought the worst of me. And we’ve never been quite the same since.” 

Naomi was silent for a moment, deep in thought as she stared out of the passenger side window. Then she turned back to face him. “So what _do_ you intend to do, Sweetie? Do you have any more plans?” 

“Sort of, Ma. I mean, I can’t stay at the loft, for sure, whatever Jim thinks of me. Because there’ll be people who’ll wonder why Jim’s still putting up with someone who was supposed to have shafted him. Same would apply if I was to take the badge offer. Why give a confessed fraud a plum job as Jim’s partner unless there was something to the whole sentinel deal after all? So I’m going to try and find somewhere cheap to hole up until the money comes through from the settlement; assuming I’ll be successful, that is; and then I’m going to use up every last bit of credibility I have left to go back to school somewhere. It won’t be at Rainier for sure, and I might struggle to find a place that’ll take me, but I still want that doctorate. I’ve worked so hard for so many years that I can’t give up now. I’ve even got a rough draft already written for the alternative topic I was using as the original excuse to ride with Jim, because the Sentinel paper will never again see the light of day. It’s for Jim’s eyes only now, and why I ever thought I’d get away with submitting it in the first place beats me. Even if it is the best thing I ever wrote,” he added sadly. 

“But you know what?” he continued, trying for upbeat again. “Eli – Dr Eli Stoddard, that is – has told me he’d give me a reference. I can’t tell you how much it means to me that he still believes in me. Jack Kelso too. So I’m not completely without means.” 

Naomi’s smile was much more genuine this time, even though still tempered with guilt. “Oh, Sweetie, I’m so glad to hear that! After all I’ve done, to know that there are still good people out there who recognise you for the honest and ethical person you are means so much to me. And I promise you faithfully that from now on, I’m never going to do anything without your permission.” 

“That’s all I can ask, Naomi. So, here’s the airport coming up. Shall I come in with you, or drop you off?” 

“Just drop me off, Sweetie. That’ll be fine. This once I think that a prolonged goodbye might be a bit too much for both of us. But know that I love you, honey, and when I feel ready, I’ll come and visit again. And I’ll keep my prying eyes and busy hands to myself, promise!” 

Nodding his assent, Blair pulled up at the drop off point outside Departures, climbing out of the Volvo to retrieve Naomi’s luggage. Mother and son hugged for a moment, then broke apart, their eyes suspiciously shiny as they said their farewells. As soon as Naomi disappeared inside the Terminal building, Blair drove away, his mind already on the upcoming confrontation with Jim. How the sentinel was going to react to Blair’s refusal was anybody’s guess, but it had to be done, and the sooner the better for both their sakes.  


\--------------------------------  


Meanwhile, back at the loft, Jim was becoming increasingly anxious. He would have been prowling about like his black jaguar animal spirit if it hadn’t been for the pain in his still healing leg, but as it was, he sat with the offending limb stretched out, a bottle of cold beer in his hand. An accommodating Joel had dropped him and Simon off at their respective homes a while back, since Jim still hadn’t been cleared to drive, and Jim was certain that Blair should have been back by now. It didn’t take that long to drive to the airport and back, and even if mother and son had spent a little time together, Naomi’s flight would have left by now anyway. 

A sneaking, cynical little voice in his head suggested that she might have persuaded Blair to go away with her, and part of Jim accepted that such a thing might be tempting for one who had suffered so much grief over the past few days. But even as he thought it, he knew that Blair was made of sterner stuff, at least nowadays. He had learned the lesson about commitment far better than had Jim for all Jim’s verbal jibes, and would surely not leave without even a goodbye. 

On the other hand, the young man might have gone off by himself for a few hours to think things through, and now Jim berated himself for not confiding in his friend before today. He knew that he hadn’t discussed anything properly with Blair pretty much ever since the press conference, his own guilty feelings catching in his throat and preventing him from uttering the words that Blair truly needed to hear. Words of forgiveness and gratitude rather than the earlier condemnation and vitriol that had driven an essentially honest and ethical man to destroy himself publicly for Jim’s sake. So perhaps his and Simon’s plan wasn’t the reward Blair either needed or wanted. And because they had never thought to discuss it with him, they had no idea if he had had other options after all that he wanted to follow up. Jim didn’t actually think that he _did_ have any other options, but it wouldn’t have hurt to actually ask the kid first. 

But hadn’t that been the case for months now, especially after the merge at the fountain? Instead of rejoicing in the fact that Blair had come back at his behest, he had pushed the young man away more and more, uncomfortable with his own emotional reaction to the revelations they had shared. He knew he had hurt Blair deeply when he told him that he wasn’t ready to take that trip, but at the time he had meant it. He recognised that he had been uncomfortable – scared, even – and wasn’t proud of it, but had hoped that Blair understood. As he had also hoped that Blair had understood and excused his unforgivable urge to rut with Blair’s murderer like a tomcat or a dog with a bitch in heat. They had more recently made a little progress in the right direction, but Jim could see now that it was simply papering over the cracks in a severely damaged relationship, and perhaps the fracture caused by the whole diss mess was the final straw. 

Sighing despondently, he took a swig of beer and glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time. Where was he? Why wasn’t he back by now? 

Little did he realise then that he had every reason to worry, because the ‘trouble magnet’ had once again found himself in dire straits through no fault of his own unless it be the goodness of his heart.   



	3. Prompt - Trapped

**Chapter 3: Prompt – Trapped:**   


As Blair drove back to the loft, he was mentally preparing his arguments and explanations for the upcoming confrontation with Jim, not without a certain amount of trepidation. Preparations for a lecture or lesson plan wouldn’t have been anything like as stressful, but until recently, at least he had always been able to rely on his formidable intellect and encyclopaedic knowledge to get him through most academic requirements. But on this occasion he was hoping and praying that the older man would be in a receptive mood, but wasn’t going to bank on it. The way things had been between them lately Jim might simply take Blair’s rejection of the badge offer as just another example of the younger man’s selfish ingratitude, even though the exact opposite was the truth. Blair knew he’d have his work cut out to convince Jim that the plan was unworkable, even though he appreciated the spirit behind the offer more than he could say. But probably the worst part, for Blair at least, would be telling Jim that he was going to move out. Who knew how Jim would take that? It could be that he would be secretly pleased to get his space back. After all, he had said as much on previous occasions, even to the point of kicking Blair out, so it was anybody’s guess how he felt now. Or else he would see it as the final act of betrayal, and Blair had no ready answer for that. 

And whereas Blair had foolishly begun to think of the loft as the first proper home he had ever had, that notion had taken a beating after Jim had made it very clear that he was only there out of the goodness of Jim’s heart. And that had been even before he had come home to find his possessions thrown into boxes and to be told that Jim wanted him gone. 

For a fleeting moment he was tempted to turn the Volvo around and get the hell out of Dodge, but he knew that he wouldn’t do it. Maybe once, as a young, unfettered and heart-free student, but not now. He had learned all about responsibility, commitment and love, and everything that came with it. 

Suddenly he was distracted by strange and troubling scene. He was just approaching a small gas station and store, when he caught sight of a young girl leaning out of a truck window, weeping hysterically. It was the only vehicle parked on the forecourt, and it simply wasn’t in him to drive on by, so he pulled in alongside the truck. 

Climbing out of the Volvo, he slowly approached the truck, only to see the child shrink back in fear. Holding his hands up in an appeasing gesture, he stopped in his tracks and offered the distraught child his best smile. 

“Hey, Sweetheart, it’s OK. I guess your Mommy warned you about talking to strangers, huh? Well, that’s very good advice, and I promise I won’t come any closer. But if you want to tell me what’s the matter, perhaps I can help?” 

The little girl, who Blair guessed would be about six or seven years old, bit her lip, obviously wanting to trust him, but still wary of him. 

Blair tried again, using his most persuasive voice. “Tell you what, Sweetheart, I work with the Police Department,” he said, which wasn’t so very far from the truth after all. “You can trust me, OK?” 

Nodding slowly, she sniffled a bit then whispered, “Mommy went into the shop to pay for the gas and to buy me a candy bar. But that was _ages_ ago!” she wailed. “I want my Mommy!” 

Blair nodded and smiled reassuringly again, although he was getting a really bad feeling about the situation. He hadn’t worked alongside Jim for so many years without some cop instincts rubbing off on him. 

“OK, Sweetheart. You stay here, and keep the door locked, just as you have been, all right? I’m going to go to the shop and make sure your Mommy’s OK. I’ll call for some help if I have to, but try not to worry too much, OK?” 

Looking much happier, the little girl nodded enthusiastically as Blair turned and made his way over to the store. However, he didn’t march straight in through the front door, just in case, but ducked around the side of the building, hoping to find another entrance. He was in luck insofar as he found the store’s rear exit door slightly open, so he slid in quietly, ears and eyes straining to pick up any hint at all about what was going down in the shop. 

Creeping carefully around stacks of boxes and crates in the semi-darkness of the storeroom, he peered through a gap in the connecting door to be confronted with just the situation he had been afraid of. 

Behind the counter, in a slowly spreading pool of blood, the cashier lay face down and unmoving, undoubtedly the victim of the unkempt and wild-eyed young man who was almost jumping up and down in anger and frustration. Waving a large handgun around in his right hand, the jittery would-be thief must have been hopped up on something pretty strong in Blair’s opinion, judging by the sweat running freely down his beard-stubbled face, and Blair really feared for the safety of youngish woman he was gripping fiercely by the elbow. It was surely the little girl’s Mom, and she looked about ready to go into complete panic mode. 

As he was unarmed, Blair knew that his options were limited, but he did what he could, and slipped his cell phone out of his pocket. Calling 911, he quickly and succinctly reported the scene to the operator who assured him that backup would be despatched immediately. Ending the call, he put the phone away and looked around for the best way of slipping into the shop under cover, in the hope of sneaking up on the robber and hopefully disarming him before he could do any more damage. 

However, his tentative plans were shot to hell when he heard a voice from somewhere behind him, making him almost jump out of his skin. 

“Hey, Eddie-boy! The door’s open back here, man. Can’t risk having any unwanted visitors, huh?” 

The words were punctuated by the slamming of the door and the unmistakable sound of a key turning in a lock, and Blair just about had time to scoot behind a stack of boxes when a second figure passed by him and entered the shop through the connecting door. 

_Well, shit. So much for my half-assed rescue attempt,_ he thought angrily. _I’ll just have to hope that backup arrives as soon as possible. Because like it or not, I’m well and truly trapped! Jim, man, I could really do with your help right now…._  



	4. Prompt - Payback

**Chapter 4: Prompt – Payback:**   


Parked up several blocks away from the gas station where the robbery was taking place, Sergeant Mitch O’Flannegan shifted irritably in the patrol unit’s driver’s seat, glancing sideways at the rookie who was his newest partner. The young man was fresh-faced and still naïve enough to believe in his promise to ‘Protect and Serve’, but Mitch would soon introduce him to the real world. He himself was a twenty year veteran, who although a good enough cop in his own right, had never progressed beyond patrol officer on account of his lack of initiative. And also, to tell the truth, because of his less than sympathetic attitude towards the growing policy of political correctness that was beginning to permeate the PD. He had little time for racial and gender equality, and even less for faggot-lovers, although he was always careful to keep those opinions to himself under certain circumstances. After all these years in the field, he had learned plenty about self-preservation and when it was prudent to keep his mouth shut. 

Right now, though, young Davy Leary could undoubtedly do with a little toughening up, and as his temporary mentor, O’Flannegan was happy to do his bit in pointing the rookie in the right direction as far as he was concerned. Bleeding heart liberals had no place on the streets, and that most definitely went for wannabe hippies too. 

“Hey, kid, did you hear the latest scuttlebutt?” he asked, his pudgy face twisted in a sneer of pure contempt. “I heard just before we left the precinct. That little hippy faggot who shafted Ellison has been offered a detective’s shield! Whaddya say to that, huh?” 

Leary gawped at him in surprise. “You mean Blair Sandburg? When did that happen?” 

“Just today, kiddo. How ‘bout that? Getting a reward like that for dropping a good man like Jim Ellison in the shit. He’s just got to be screwing around. Why else would Ellison keep him around? Probably screwing Banks too. It’s disgusting, that’s what it is. Why should he get a free pass to a gold shield just because he’s got a pretty ass?” 

Leary frowned; not liking what he was hearing, but wary of arousing O’Flannegan’s ire. The sergeant had a certain reputation amongst the younger cops, and it wasn’t for tolerance, or for sweetness and light. He was in a position to make Leary’s life on the beat a misery if he so wished, so there was nothing to be gained by putting his back up unnecessarily. 

“Perhaps there’s more to it than that, Sarge,” he offered cautiously. “I mean, I’ve met Sandburg, and he seemed like a stand-up guy. He was really friendly and helped me out with some stuff I needed to study at the academy. Maybe there’s something to that Supercop stuff he wrote about after all?” 

O’Flannegan was having none of that. Snorting in disdain he growled, “Don’t be ridiculous, kid! That was all bullshit and he never should have written it! Nah, the only reason he’s still at the PD is because he’s wormed his way so deep into the top brass’s beds that they don’t want to lose their fucktoy. You mark my words!” 

Not convinced, but not about to argue the point, Leary looked away, angry with himself for not having the guts to stand up for his beliefs. However, he didn’t have long to think about it as the call came in from Despatch. And Leary was truly shaken by the unholy glee that spread across O’Flannegan’s porcine features as he ordered, “Show us as responding, Leary. That gas station’s not far from here. But we don’t have to hurry. I call this karma. The little hippy wanted to be a cop, so now he’s got his chance by the sound of things. Let’s see how he manages some real police work!” 

The horror on Leary’s face made Mitch chortle with malicious humour. “Come on now, partner! This is only justice after all. He’s stepped over good men in order to get that shield. Deserving cops with years of service! If it makes you feel any better, call it payback time! We’ll get there, but no need to rush. Let him earn his keep, and we’ll be there to pick up the pieces and wipe his snot-nose for him in case he can’t cope after all and real cops have to clean up after him. We’ll see what Ellison has to say about him then when he fucks up!” 

Swallowing hard, Leary did as he was told, glancing worriedly over at O’Flannegan as the sergeant settled back in his seat, assuming an air of smug indifference. He was plainly not intending to head out anytime soon, and Leary’s guilty conscience pricked him unmercifully as he pretended to follow the sergeant’s example. He could only pray to whatever god might be looking out for Sandburg that the young man would survive O’Flannegan’s intentional tardiness, and that that same deity would forgive Leary for his own cowardice.   



	5. Prompt - Wounded

**Chapter 5: Prompt – Wounded:**   


In the gas station’s storeroom, Blair was growing increasingly anxious as he watched the scene unfolding before him. Peering through the small gap in the connecting door, he could see that the second man had joined his drugged-out partner, and the expression on the thin features was no more reassuring than that on ‘Eddy-boy’s’. At around the same age, the second man might not have been as strung out as his partner, but his eyes were cold and dead, reminding Blair uncomfortably of those of a shark, and just as deadly. The young mother in Eddy-boy’s grip began to shake even harder, whimpering in fear. Her reward was a casually-administered backhanded blow to her cheek by robber number two, hard enough to knock her off her feet. 

“Shut up, bitch!” he snapped at his cowering victim, “Unless you want the same as that shmuck,” he continued, kicking at the body behind the counter. Then, to his partner, “Get a move on, Eddy-boy! We’ve been too long already. Just grab what we can and let’s get out of here before the cops arrive! We can deal with her as we go.” 

Eddy-boy blinked at him for a moment, plainly trying to get his head around what was going down. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, man. Uh, deal with the bitch, yeah. Gotta get me some cigs and stuff first though. You gettin’ the money?” 

His answer came in the form of his partner smashing open the till and stuffing all the cash he could get his hands on into a pack on his back, so he pulled a small folding duffel out from inside his hooded jacket and began to fill it with packs of cigarettes. 

While they were thus occupied, Blair decided it was the best chance he would have to disarm Eddy-boy, who had shoved the handgun down the back of his pants to free up his hands. His partner didn’t appear to be armed, so if he could sneak out unnoticed and get his hands on the gun, he might just be able to hold them off until help arrived and keep the young woman safe. 

And if it had arrived when it was meant to, maybe things would have turned out OK for him after all, but as it happened, he didn’t really stand a chance. 

Spotting a length of metal tubing lying beside the wall, he carefully reached for it and hefted it in his hands like a club. It would have to do as a makeshift weapon, so easing the door open just enough to allow himself to slip through, Blair kept low and crept around the side of the nearest fully-stocked shelf unit, keeping it between himself and Eddy-boy. While the second robber was still busy behind the counter, Blair waited with baited breath as Eddy-boy moved towards him, heading for the beer which was stored at the back of the shop. Psyching himself up to spring the moment his quarry was within reach, Blair gripped the tubing harder and tensed his muscles to pounce. 

And that was when the young woman spotted him and screamed for help, her terror overriding her common sense. 

It was over in seconds. Eddy-boy swung around, eyes popping with fear as he grabbed for the gun at his back. Even as Blair held up his hands in a futile warding gesture, he pulled the trigger and Blair felt a heavy thud in his chest. He flew backwards, crashing onto his back, his head narrowly missing the sharp corner of the shelf unit. But he knew the damage was done, and when the pain hit it was overwhelming, and he knew no more. 

“Well, fuck!” Dead Eyes muttered. “Never saw him back there. Tough shit. Should’ve kept his nose out of it. Come on Eddy-boy. Gotta go now. No way two shots are going to go unnoticed even in this neighbourhood!” 

“But what about her? She seen us, Red! Gotta do her too!” 

“OK, fine! Just get on with it!” Red snarled, but that was the last thing he ever uttered as the glass door behind him exploded as a heavy calibre bullet shattered it on the way to lodging deep within his skull. 

Screaming in unhinged fury, Eddy-boy charged out of the store’s broken door, firing indiscriminately until three other bullets found their mark, and he went down for good, chest and head exploding in a red mist of bone fragments and brain tissue.  


\----------------------------------  


Exchanging grim glances, H muttered to his partner as they crouched down behind their unmarked sedan, guns smoking in their hands as they covered the building from the forecourt. “Cover me while I go inside, OK, buddy? Hairboy must still be in there, along with the girl’s Mom. Let’s hope they’re still alive!” 

Rafe nodded brusquely, his handsome face creased in concern. “You got it, H. I’ve got your back, even if the uniforms haven’t! Take care, man!” 

Keeping low, H scooted crabwise across the forecourt, avoiding Eddy-boy’s bloody corpse and approaching the shattered door from the side. Peering in, he saw the sobbing woman curled up on the floor to one side, and a pool of blood spreading out from behind the counter where the dead cashier still lay. The second robber lay half-blocking the doorway, face grotesquely distorted by the bullet in his brain. H automatically checked him for a pulse, but it was plain that he was also dead. But what made him gasp in horror was the sight of a curly head just visible on the floor behind a shelf, and he quickly hurried over to where Blair’s sprawled body lay. 

“Aw, God, Hairboy! You just can’t get a break can you?” he muttered brokenly as he holstered his sidearm and quickly checked the unconscious body over. Knowing that the scene was secured now, he raced to the door and yelled for his partner. 

“Rafe! Call up those EMTs and get them in here a.s.a.p.! Hairboy’s been shot, and so’s the cashier. Hurry!” 

The area was soon swarming with personnel, from the paramedics who were fighting to save Blair’s life to the coroner’s wagon there for the two robbers and the cashier who had been declared dead at the scene. A woman from Social Services was comforting the young woman, who had been reunited with her child, and H and Rafe as first responders stood by, needing to find out how their young friend was doing even as they knew they would soon have to break the news to Jim and the rest of MCU. 

And they also needed to find out why the nearest patrol unit hadn’t arrived until minutes after they had. Neither man wanted to think the worst, but the way things had turned out, it was hard not to. 

And both of them agreed that they wouldn’t want to be in either Sergeant O’Flannegan’s or Officer Leary’s shoes when Jim got through with them. 

Especially if Blair didn’t make it. 

But they tried hard not to think of that, because they couldn’t lose him again. Please God, not again.  


\--------------------------------  


In fact, it was Joel who broke the news to Jim, since, as acting Captain, he had been the first to receive the report from H and Rafe. He decided immediately that he needed to go to the scene personally, and that he needed to pick up Jim on the way. Apart from the awful fact that Blair had once again managed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, from the tone of Rafe’s call, Joel feared that he might have fallen victim to possible deliberate misconduct on the part of officers who should have known better. The normally genial man was quietly incensed by that possibility, and he knew that, when Jim got wind of the notion, there would be hell to pay. Although he hadn’t gone into any detail when he called ahead to Jim, only giving him the bare facts as he understood them, he guessed that Jim’s instincts would be working overtime, and Joel was certain that the department’s best detective would soon turn up any hint of malpractice. 

Jim was waiting for him at the entrance of 852, his face grim as he opened the passenger door of Joel’s sedan and climbed in awkwardly, his injured leg still painful. Joel wasted no time in unnecessary platitudes, but simply pulled away from the kerb in order to be on their way as quickly as possible. 

“Have you heard anything more about Blair?” Jim asked without preamble. “Is he still at the scene or…or has he been transported yet?” 

Joel knew immediately what Jim meant, and was quick to reassure him as best he could with the information he’d received. “The last I heard from Rafe as I left the station, the EMTs were still working on him, trying to get him stabilised for transport. We’ll soon be there, so let’s not borrow trouble, OK? I’ll have to stay at the scene, but if you need to travel with him, I’m sure that’ll be fine.” 

Jim nodded jerkily, the muscles in his jaw twitching in tension. How could this have happened? _Why_ had it happened? Of course, Blair was always going to do his best to help others. It wasn’t in his nature to pass by on the other side if he saw someone in trouble. But why was it that so often he should have to pay for his kindness with pain and condemnation? And the gods only knew Jim had caused him enough of that, as he was now able to admit to himself. His friend deserved so much more, and Jim promised himself that if Blair survived this latest hurt, he was going to do his best to make amends, whatever it took. And if Blair didn’t want to accept the badge after all, then so be it. It was time to put Blair first for once, and that’s what Jim would do. 

He just prayed that he would get that chance.  


\----------------------------------  


Joel pulled up at the gas station, parking as close as possible to the tape cordoning off the crime scene. Jim was already opening the passenger door even before Joel turned off the ignition, hauling himself out and clutching his walking cane as he hobbled across the forecourt as quickly as he could. With Joel following in his wake, he virtually ignored the several uniformed officers present, heading straight for the store’s shattered doorway where Rafe and H stood. Stepping forward, a worried-looking H grasped his arm. 

“Jim, my man! Hairboy’s still inside, but the EMTs are just about to bring him out, OK? They’ve managed to stabilise him, although it looks pretty bad. I’m so sorry, man.” 

Jim met his concerned gaze, grateful for the man’s sincerity. “Thanks, H, Rafe. I’m glad you got here so quickly. I’d like to hear everything you can tell me, but I need to see Blair first. To see him for myself.” 

“Sure thing, man. Here he comes now,” and H stepped aside as a gurney was wheeled out, one of the paramedics holding a bag of saline above Blair’s bloodied and blanket covered body. 

Jim wasted no more time, but hobbled after them to the ambulance, determined to ride with his friend to the hospital. And as it happened, he didn’t even have to argue, because one of the paramedics had recognised him already. 

“Hey, Detective Ellison, you’ll be wanting to travel with your partner, huh?” and he held out a hand to help Jim climb up into the vehicle. Shaking his head to silence one of the other attendants who was about to object, he simply moved aside to allow Jim to sit as close to Blair as possible, well acquainted with this pair’s attachment, having had to treat and transport one or the other of them on several previous occasions. 

Blocking everything else out, Jim reached for one of Blair’s cold hands, chafing it gently in both of his warm ones as he murmured, “Hang on in there, buddy. You hear me? You’re not getting out of our discussion, kiddo. I have lots to tell you, buddy. You just have to wake up for me so I can tell you to your face. And so you can tell me to get lost if you don’t like it.” His voice caught as a lump of emotion in his throat tried to choke him and he had to swallow hard, eyes watering with more than physical pain. 

Blair looked so pale. So very pale. He’d obviously lost far too much blood, and sentinel hearing could make out the thready heart rate and the gurgling sounds of a collapsed lung straining to inflate. This was going to be touch and go, so with a huge effort, Jim reined his senses back. He couldn’t afford to zone now. Blair was going to need him, and he wasn’t going to let the young man down again. Never again.  



	6. Prompt - Blind Man's Bluff

**Chapter 6: Prompt – Blind Man’s Bluff:**

**Several hours later, Cascade Hospital ER:**  


Joel strode up the corridor towards the ER waiting area, pushing Simon in his wheelchair. Banks had insisted on seeing Jim, and hearing for himself how Blair was doing. He couldn’t believe that in such a short time after leaving the MCU bullpen the young man had managed to get himself so badly hurt yet again. But then again, this was Sandburg they were talking about, trouble magnet _extraordinaire,_ so perhaps he really shouldn’t be so surprised. And even worse was the news they were going to have to deliver to Jim regarding his partner’s injury. An injury that might well have been avoided altogether if backup had arrived when expected. How Ellison was going to react when he heard that little titbit was anyone’s guess, but both Simon and Joel expected fireworks. And with his superior knowledge regarding Jim’s sentinel status, Simon worried that the man would go into what Sandburg had once jokingly referred to as ‘Blessed Protector Mode’. If that were to happen, then he didn’t dare think of what lay in store for O’Flannegan, or for Leary either. 

However, first things first. Let them find out if Sandburg was likely to pull through, because if he didn’t, Simon had an uneasy feeling that Ellison wouldn’t last long without him. 

Entering the waiting area, they spotted the man himself slumped wearily on one of the hard plastic chairs. When Jim raised his head to acknowledge their arrival, Simon was shocked at the harsh lines bracketing his mouth, and creasing his forehead. The man looked haggard, his cornflower blue eyes betraying a pain that was more spiritual than physical. 

As Joel stopped the wheelchair beside him, Simon reached over and grasped Jim’s forearm in a gesture of support. “How is he, Jim? Have you heard anything yet?” 

Joel sat down at Jim’s other side, and the big detective looked from one to the other as he replied, an expression of gratitude for their concern briefly lighting his features. “So far, he’s holding his own, Simon, Joel. He’s in recovery at the moment, and as soon as he gets moved up to a ward I’m going to go sit with him. I, uh, tried not to listen too closely while he was in the OR, because I didn’t want to zone, but although they thought they were losing him at one point because he had lost so much blood, they were able to stabilise him. The bullet missed his heart and other vital organs, but collapsed a lung, so they had to repair and re-inflate it. He’ll be on a respirator for a while to enable it to heal, but the doc who came to see me just now said that it should be OK. They were more concerned because of the damage already done by his drowning. There’s a worry that he could get pneumonia, so we’ll need to watch out for that, and he’ll be on heavy-duty antibiotics for a while. But I guess that by Sandburg’s standards, he’s been fairly lucky.” 

The relief on both his listeners’ faces was profound, and he allowed himself a small smile also. However, he knew that Joel’s interest had been piqued by his own words regarding listening in to Blair’s surgery, so he decided that it was as good a time as any to bring Joel up to speed. He knew he could trust the big ex-Bomb Squad Captain, and felt bad that he hadn’t had the guts to say anything before. 

However, he didn’t get the chance to act on his intentions as he absorbed the content of their replies. 

“That’s great news, Jim,” Joel said earnestly, his genuine pleasure plain to see. “When I saw him briefly at the scene, I confess that I feared the worst. There was so much blood. But Blair’s always been a fighter, and I’m sure he won’t let this beat him.” 

“You got that right,” Simon agreed. “He has to be the most obstinate little cuss I’ve ever had to deal with, but at times like these I’m grateful for it. I’m just wondering if this latest set-back will make him decide that the badge is not for him after all.” 

Before Jim could respond, offering his revised opinion that Blair probably wouldn’t have accepted it anyway, Joel dropped his bombshell. 

“Uh, Jim, there’s something you should know about the incident. It wasn’t just Blair’s bad luck this time, I’m afraid to say. There’s every likelihood that backup was deliberately late in arriving. Although it would have been too late for the cashier anyway, there’s every possibility that the thieves might have been taken alive, and Blair would never have been hurt.” 

Jim’s face darkened like thunder as he tried to make sense of Joel’s words. “Tell me everything, Joel. I need to know!” 

So Joel explained how H and Rafe had managed to beat the nearest patrol unit to the scene despite having been considerably further away. And when they arrived to see Blair’s Volvo parked up next to a truck with a small child inside, they feared the worst. As O’Flannegan’s and Leary’s unit had finally pulled in, closely followed by another unit and an ambulance, they had surrounded the building and forecourt as well as they could, intending to try and talk down the robbers within. 

It was then that a single shot had rung out, and they had watched in shock as the man nearest the door had gone down. And ballistics had since confirmed that it was a heavy calibre rifle round fired from a distance, and it was most definitely not police issue. Was there some sort of vigilante out there, and if so, who had been the intended target? Or was it another crazy shooter who was just intent on taking out as many innocent victims as possible and who just happened to get the bad guy? Whoever it was, it had made the second thief angry enough to break cover, and H and Rafe had had no option but to take the man down. As per usual in a shooting incident, they had already handed in their firearms until cleared by IA, which should be a formality in their cases, but when Rafe had confronted O’Flannegan and Leary about their tardiness, the veteran O’Flannegan had just shrugged indifferently and denied everything. 

However, Leary had broken down and admitted that it was intentional, and now both of them were cooling their heels in their Watch Commander’s office, awaiting further questioning. 

His mind reeling from the additional information, and the implications of what Blair’s being deliberately set up by so-called brothers in blue meant, for a moment Jim could barely think straight as the primal rage inside him fought to take control. Was this what Blair had feared? Had he already considered what might be in store for him if he accepted the badge? Sandburg was probably the smartest man Jim had ever met, so it was highly likely that the young man had already weighed up the reasons why the position would be untenable. And why he and Simon hadn’t taken the time to really think it through seemed incredibly short-sighted and naïve now. 

But right now Blair needed him, and he ruthlessly tamped down his burning desire to seek out the negligent cops and beat them to a pulp. There would be time enough for revenge once Blair was truly out of danger, and then, let them look out! 

Taking a deep, cleansing breath, he looked from one to the other as he addressed his friends. 

“Thanks for telling me this, Joel. I know it must have been hard for you to hear too, because I know you have a soft spot for Blair. And it’s always hard to have to admit that there are still bad apples in the PD however hard TPTB work to change attitudes. But I can assure both of you that I’m not going to go off half-cocked, even though the temptation is definitely there. For now, I intend to be here for Blair, and when he’s well enough, we’ll think again about his future. Because I think this demonstrates only too well that a badge might not be the best option after all. 

“Anyhow, I can hear the doc coming, and hopefully it’ll be to tell me where Blair’s been taken. Thanks for coming, and I’ll be sure to tell Blair when he wakes up. Because he will wake up. I have to believe that. And when he does, I’ll let you know immediately, OK?” 

Simon and Joel nodded in unison, equally determined expressions on both faces. If Jim believed Sandburg would pull through, then who were they to argue? But as they turned to go, Jim quickly leaned down and squeezed Simon’s shoulder as he said, “If you want to bring Joel up to speed about me, go ahead, Simon. I’m done with hiding – from my trusted friends, at least.” 

And with a quick grin at Joel’s quizzical look, he turned on his heel and strode away to meet the somewhat weary looking young doctor who was approaching. 

Looking up into Joel’s openly bemused face, Simon grinned a little wolfishly. “Let’s go, Joel. I don’t think Jim’ll be needing us for a while, and I could do with a bit more rest. But as we go, I’ll do what Jim told me. And do my best to explain just what’s so special about our friend. And why Blair is so important to him.”  


\-----------------------------------  


**Shortly afterwards, at Blair’s bedside:**  


Gazing at Blair’s pale face, half hidden though it was by the respirator tubing and the tape securing it, Jim frowned at his young friend’s utter stillness. Sandburg was deeply unconscious, sedated to allow his lung as much time as possible to heal, and apart from the bleeping of the various monitors to which he was attached, and the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, to anyone but a sentinel there was no other sign of life. Jim was reminded of the time all those months ago when he had sat at Sandburg’s bedside after he had accidentally overdosed on Golden. Then, as now, he had had periods of absolute stillness, but interspersed with agitated interludes as the young man had faded in and out while the drug slowly cleared his system. Although his own sight had been compromised at the time, sentinel recall easily relived those moments when Jim had held the unconscious Blair in his arms in the parking garage, and suddenly he had a deep desire to hold that compact body close once again. 

The thought both shocked and excited him, and he was aware of the sudden throb of arousal in his groin. What was going on? Did he have the hots for his skirt-chasing roommate? 

And the next second he had to admit that yes, he did. Who knew? 

But then again, why should he be so surprised? Now that he dared to admit it to himself, the merge at the fountain had shown him just how much Blair loved him. Yes, _loved_ him in spite of everything that had come between them. Things like Jim accusing Blair of betraying his trust when it was Jim who had done just that when he read that damned chapter after he had promised not to. Oh, it had hurt at the time, all right. But now he knew that it should never have been read out of context. Because although he hadn’t yet told Blair, he had actually read the ‘Sentinel’ paper now, and it really was brilliant. It portrayed him exactly how Blair saw him, and it shamed Jim to admit it, because the subject in the paper was described as an honourable man. The ultimate watchman and warrior who did his utmost to protect the tribe under even the direst of circumstances. 

And damned if he felt that that described him right now. He had failed miserably to protect the most important person in his life time and time again, and had pushed him away rather than hold him close, and all because he was scared of being seen as a freak. Forced to confront his fears, he could see now that it was he himself who had been guilty of betraying his partner. His ‘guide’, according to Brackett, which was as good a word as any to describe what Blair did for him. Just because he couldn’t bear to admit that he needed the young man in order to function, because Heaven forbid that macho Jim Ellison be dependent on anyone but himself. 

But no more. It was time for him to stand up and tell the world what he was. _Who_ he was. And in clearing Blair’s name, perhaps he could go some way towards recompensing the young man for all the other hurts he had endured for Jim’s sake. 

However, for all Jim’s new resolutions, he realised that he had no right to act unilaterally this time. When Blair was well enough, this time they would actually talk, because together they were strong. And once Jim had accepted that fact, everything else fell into place and he felt a kind of inner peace that he didn’t think he had ever experienced before. But first Blair had to wake up and get well. 

Just then, sentinel senses detected the slight changes in Sandburg’s physiological responses that suggested that he was slowly coming around. Leaning forward eagerly, Jim watched as the long-lashed eyelids flickered and opened just a fraction, but enough to reveal a flash of cerulean blue. 

“That’s it, Chief,” Jim murmured encouragingly. “Wake up for me, babe. We have much to talk about, and you can’t tell me that that prospect doesn’t excite you, huh? Me, actually willing to talk!” 

His reward was a slight movement in the hand he was holding and Blair trying to turn his head towards him. However, the young man’s expression betrayed his sudden fear as he coughed around the tube in his throat, so Jim quickly cupped the beard-stubbled cheeks in his hands as he met the panicked blue gaze. 

“It’s OK, Chief. It’s just a respirator helping you to breathe. Just relax, buddy and trust me, OK?” 

His words had the desired effect, and Blair slowly relaxed again with the tiniest hint of a grin as he sank once again into a natural, healing sleep. 

Sitting back in his seat, but without relinquishing his hold on Blair’s hand, Jim sighed deeply in relief. Blair would be OK now, he knew it. It would be a long healing process, but he was determined to be there every step of the way. His guide deserved no less of him.  



	7. Prompt - Monster

**Chapter 7: Prompt – Monster:**   


**Following morning, Mitch O’Flannegan’s apartment:**  


A bleary-eyed Mitch O’Flannegan heaved himself up off his ratty sofa where he’d spent the night, scratching his armpit and groaning aloud at the throbbing in his head. The shabby bachelor apartment looked even worse than usual in the cold light of morning; piles of dirty clothes and unwashed dishes fighting for space amongst empty beer cans and pizza boxes. Ever since his persistent misogyny had finally driven his wife of fifteen years to walk out on him and their home in disgust, he had pretty much kept his own company in this tiny apartment, uncaring as to how it might look to an unexpected visitor. He had told himself that it was what he wanted, and that other people’s opinions didn’t matter a damn, but now it just looked like a slum. The sort of place people he would expect to arrest would live. Shit, he’d seen better drug dens than this, and wondered why he hadn’t noticed it before. 

Coughing harshly, and wincing at the stab of pain in his skull that the action elicited, he sat forward and put his face in his hands, the effects of his hangover exacerbated by his feelings of anger and righteous indignation. 

After a few minutes, he reached down and picked up another can of beer. So what if it was still early morning? Hair of the dog, and all that. Couldn’t make him feel any worse, for sure. Popping the top, he took a long swig, belching noisily as he wiped his mouth, a sneer of pure disdain on his flabby and unshaven features. No need to even pretend he was sober today, because he wouldn’t be going in to work. Wouldn’t ever be going there again, if what his Watch Commander had said was true, unless it was to hear the verdict from the Board of Enquiry. 

How could that little shit Leary have set him up like this? Pathetic little rookie! Dropping Mitch right in the shit just to salve his conscience. Or save his worthless skin, whatever! However, suddenly his anger morphed to melancholy, and his eyes grew shiny with tears of maudlin self-pity. Being a cop was all he had ever known. All he had ever expected to be, just like his Daddy and his Granddaddy before him. He simply couldn’t understand where it had all gone wrong. How was it that the department could open its arms to worthless, cheating little faggots, when there were long-serving cops like him left to clean up society’s mess? It wasn’t fair, and he had said as much to the IA rep who had grilled him last night over his alleged dereliction of duty. OK, so he had been a little late in turning up at the scene, but who could have known that the little prick would have been stupid enough to go in unarmed? He chose not to acknowledge the fact that innocent civilians might have been hurt or killed because of his tardiness. 

But how dare they look at him as if he was dog dirt on the soles of their shoes? Fucking bleeding heart liberals! Well, he’d show them a thing or two about how real cops worked! 

His brief flash of aggression dissipating as quickly as it had arisen, he deflated again, dropping the now empty beer can on top of the pile already on the floor beside him. Suddenly he knew. He knew that it was over. Everything was _over._ His job, his marriage, his _life!_

There was one thing left that he could do. One way to make them remember him, and see what they had done to him. They had as good as called him a monster, but he wasn’t. He was just a cop trying to do his job. 

Before he could change his mind, he shambled to his feet and weaved his way over to the drawer in the dirty kitchen cabinet where he kept his spare .38 revolver. He took it out, lovingly unwrapping the oiled cloth around it, and smiling fondly at its gleaming metalwork. It was fully loaded, and was the only thing in the whole place that was beautifully cleaned and maintained. Oh, it was a thing of beauty, and he was happy that it would be the last thing that he ever saw. 

Hefting it in his right hand, he traced the clean lines for a moment with his left forefinger, humming tunelessly as he closed his eyes and placed the barrel beneath his chin, finger already tightening on the trigger. 

And then there was nothing.  



	8. Prompt - Beer

**Chapter 8: Prompt – Beer:**  


**Same day, David Leary’s parents’ house:**  


At the other side of town from where even now Mitch O’Flannegan was contemplating blowing his brains out, seated at the kitchen table in his family’s home, Davy Leary looked the picture of misery. Hunched over a cup of coffee, his young face was pale and drawn, but his pain was internal rather than from a hangover. Not that he hadn’t considered it, though. Just recently able to drink legally, it had been so tempting to go to a bar and drown his sorrows in beer after the gruelling interview with IA. He had been devastated when he and Mitch had finally arrived at the scene of the attempted robbery to find that Blair Sandburg had already been shot. His guilty conscience had taken yet another hit when he learned that the mother of the small girl in the truck was also inside and in peril of her life. And the contempt in Detectives Rafe and Brown’s eyes when they had confronted him and Mitch had struck him to the heart. Mitch’s behaviour was unconscionable and unforgivable, and what was worse, was his complete indifference to their accusations. How on Earth Davy could ever have respected the veteran sergeant was beyond him now. 

But respect him he had during the few weeks’ of their partnership, and that knowledge drove further spikes of guilt into a soul already in pain. And most of that pain was due to his own cowardice. He simply couldn’t forgive himself for not standing up to O’Flannegan when the man had deliberately delayed setting off for the crime scene. Even if Sandburg was the conniving, self-serving faggot that O’Flannegan claimed that he was, he still didn’t deserve what had happened to him. For pity’s sake, ‘Protect and Serve’ didn’t come with conditions, and Davy knew it. 

Because he felt so bad, the couple of beers he actually did indulge in on leaving the PD did nothing to dampen his pain, but instead spurred him on to get home and confess to his parents. It had to be done, and the sooner he could get it over with, the better. And if their condemnation was hard to endure, then it was only what he deserved. 

Staring at the cooling coffee in front of him, he relived last night’s confrontation, wondering if things would ever be the same between them again. He had let them down; their pride in his career progress destroyed. And indeed it was no more than he deserved.  


\---------------------------------  


He had arrived home last night to find his parents still up, which in one way was a good thing, because it meant that he could get everything off his chest immediately. Then again, part of him might have wished to allow them a few more hours in which to hang on to their pride in him, because he knew that their disillusionment was going to hurt so badly. 

As soon as he entered, he knew by the small frowns on both his parents’ faces that they could smell the beer on him, even though he was very far from inebriated. It just wasn’t his style to stop for a drink on the way home from his shift, because normally he was so full of excitement from the many and varied experiences his new life as a cop revealed to him each day that he liked to share everything with them, good or bad. 

Richard Leary was a quiet, sober man who worked as a floor manager in one of the larger local chain stores. No intellectual, yet he was a hard and conscientious worker, who well deserved the respect in which he was held. Davy knew that his confession was going to hit the man hard, because honesty and courage were the two most important qualities his father held dear. 

As calm and good natured as her spouse, his Mom worked part-time in a bakery, and although generally undemonstrative, he had never wanted for her support and a kind word and hug whenever he needed it. And he just prayed that she would find it in her to offer the same to him now, although he very much doubted it. 

Taking a deep, fortifying breath, he had seated himself opposite them in their neat and comfortable lounge and begun. 

Although his mother had gasped in horror at the news that Sandburg had been shot, probably as a result of her son’s unit’s late arrival, it was the deep disappointment on both their faces that had hit him hardest, coupled with his father’s telling silence. The man had offered not one word as he stood and left the room to take himself off to bed, leaving Davy feeling more desperate and bereft than if Richard had ranted and railed at him. In fact, he would have preferred a slap rather than the tacit contempt, even though his father had never raised a hand to him in his life before. 

As for his Mom, the sadness in her eyes had cut him to the quick. However, as she also stood and prepared to follow her husband to bed, at least she did speak to him. “Thank you for confiding in us, son. It was hard to hear, and I know it was hard to tell, and it will take a good while for us all to work through it. Don’t blame your father too much for his reaction. He’ll need to think things through, so don’t expect miracles, Davy. But maybe it’ll seem better in the morning. Try and get some sleep, son,” and with that, she had smiled sadly and left him alone with his bitter thoughts.  


\----------------------------  


So, now it was morning, and even though he felt like several miles of bad road, Davy had actually made some decisions during his restless night. Whatever his parents or his fellow officers thought of him, he was determined not to run away anymore. He wanted – no, _needed_ \- to prove himself worthy of his chosen career, and in order to do that, he had to see this thing through. He would testify against O’Flannegan if necessary; and he would endure his inevitable suspension and probable extended probationary period without complaint. And he would go and visit Sandburg as soon as he could, and ask for his forgiveness. 

To be honest, he didn’t actually expect it to be granted, but for his own peace of mind he would offer his sincere apologies. And after that, he would take whatever punishment he deserved. 

But at the end of the day, provided he could weather the storm, he would still be a cop. The only thing he had ever wanted to be. 

It had to be said that his resolve had wavered some when his father had left for work a while ago without acknowledging him, but his courage was boosted when his Mom quietly entered the kitchen. Gently squeezing his shoulder in passing, she had sat down opposite him and looked him in the eye. 

“Davy, son, you look like you haven’t slept a wink. And to be honest, neither have we. I know that your Dad hasn’t come to terms with your confession yet, but I need to tell you that I support you even if I’m hurt by what you did. Yes, you should have confronted Sergeant O’Flannegan, but I do understand why you didn’t. It’s not easy facing up to a bully, and that’s what Mitch is, and always has been. He took advantage of your youth and lowly position, and cynically tried to use it against you. To mould you in his own image. And although you don’t need to know the details, I know what that’s all about. 

“And no, it’s nothing to do with your father! We’ve been nothing but happy together for all these years, and nothing will change that. 

“Anyway, I do admire you for not trying to hide anything from us, and for not running away from your responsibilities anymore. Just know that whatever you decide to do, I’ll still be here for you, son. And at the end of the day, I think your father will be too.” 

Eyes filling with tears of gratitude, Davy reached over and seized the small hand offered to him, so very grateful for a mother’s understanding. After a moment, he felt able to look her in the eye and explain just what he intended to do, hoping that it was something that she would want to hear. 

“Thanks, Mom. You don’t know how much that means to me. But I tell you now, I’m going to do whatever I can to make you proud of me again. I’m going to do what’s right when it comes to giving evidence against Mitch, even if my colleagues hate me for it. And I’m not going to quit. I’ll have a big black mark against me, but I’ll still try and do my best. 

“And I’m going to go and see Blair as soon as I’m allowed. He’s a good man, Mom, and the last person to deserve what happened, whatever Mitch and some of his cronies believe. Even if he throws me out of his hospital room, I’m still going to apologise. And I’ll keep on apologising for as long as it takes for him to believe me. It’s all I can do.” 

“And God willing, it’ll be enough,” came the quiet but sincere response. 

And with his Mom’s quiet words of encouragement ringing in his ears, Davy was able to offer her a somewhat watery smile, and leave the house; fortified by hers and his own conviction that he was going to do the right thing at last.  



	9. Prompt - Regrets

**Chapter 9: Prompt – Regrets:**   


**Cascade General Hospital, later that day:**  


Davy pulled into the nearest available spot in Cascade General Hospital’s Visitors’ Parking Lot and turned off the ignition. However, he made no immediate move to exit his vehicle, needing a few minutes to calm and settle himself as much as possible. Sitting back in his seat, he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to control the rapid beating of his heart. This was going to be tough, but he had to do it. He had to confront his fears and no doubt Jim Ellison too, which was going to be pretty scary if he could believe the rumours about the man’s short temper and protective attitude towards Sandburg despite the friction between them. But it was the right thing to do, and he needed to see for himself that Blair Sandburg was still alive, however badly injured. 

However, there was more to his emotional discomfort than even that prospect, because earlier that morning he had had yet another severe shock to the system, and he didn’t quite know how he felt about it yet. The horror was still too raw – too incredible – and he suspected it would take some time to really sink in. 

\-------------------------------------  


He had been in his Watch Commander’s office as ordered, there to learn what form his punishment would take, when the call had come in about O’Flannegan’s likely suicide. Watching his superior’s face as the man took the call, Davy had known immediately that there was something very wrong, and he recalled hoping desperately that it wasn’t bad news regarding Blair Sandburg. 

_Please God, don’t let him die!_ Davy thought wildly, to be even more shaken when he learned the actual content of the call. 

_How? Why? Why would Mitch do that? And is it because of me? Because I grassed on him?_

For a few minutes after his boss had relayed the information to him, his disbelief, burgeoning guilt and horror had threatened to send him over the edge into a panic attack, and it was only the Watch Commander’s calming presence that had anchored him. The older man had had vast experience of so many situations both good and bad, and although something like this hit everyone hard, he at least was able to keep functioning. 

“That’s enough, Leary! This was _not_ your fault, kid. I suppose I shouldn’t be telling you this, but you might as well know that Mitch was considered unstable, and had been under observation for a while now, although TPTB hadn’t come to any conclusion yet as to whether or not he should be declared unfit for active duty. I guess they thought that he was good enough to stay out on patrol for the time being, so if it’s anyone’s fault, it’s theirs; theirs and the PD psychologist’s. If it’s any consolation, you did the right thing. The only thing that would have saved your career, Leary. If you had kept your mouth shut and tried to duck the issue, you would have gone down with Mitch, and I wouldn’t want to see that happen. Yes, you made a mistake in allowing yourself to be led by him, but you’ve learned a hard lesson. 

“And I happen to believe that it’s true what they say. What doesn’t break us, makes us stronger, and as long as you keep your nose clean from now on and accept your punishment, then I see no reason why you shouldn’t make a good officer of the law. 

“And son, if you’re worried about how your peers will see you, then I’ll say only this. Mitch was one of a small and decreasing number of ‘old school’ patrolmen whose intolerant attitudes and beliefs have no place in a modern Police Department. It’s by no means perfect yet, and there will always be a few bad apples who slip through the net, but things are improving. And the courage you’ve demonstrated today convinces me that you can make a go of this, and will have more support from your fellow officers than you think.” 

Once Davy had calmed down enough, he had gone on to inform the young officer that he was going to be on unpaid suspension for two weeks, followed by a six month extended probationary period, but if he got through that OK, he should be in the clear and good to go. 

And the relief at learning that he had a chance to make amends and that he hadn’t tanked his career after all was almost overwhelming. He still had a chance to make his parents proud of him again. 

But the process had to start with an apology to the unwitting victim of his act of cowardice, and that was where he would begin.  


\--------------------------------------  


Finally entering the hospital, he enquired at Reception, and was directed up to the ICU where Blair would be kept until he was able to breathe on his own. Davy knew enough about Intensive Care patients to know that it was unlikely that he would actually be allowed to visit with Blair since he wasn’t family, but he still wanted to see for himself that the young man was still in the land of the living, and likely to stay there. 

Exiting the elevator on the correct floor, he followed the corridor towards the unit’s nurses’ station, trying hard to calm the rapid beating of his heart, and keeping his fingers mentally crossed that he could obtain some hopeful news. However, his steps slowed down noticeably as he made out the imposing, if rather dishevelled figure of Jim Ellison a little further up the corridor. He was presently engaged in conversing earnestly with a tall, somewhat rotund African American man, who Davy thought he recognised. It wasn’t Simon Banks, MCU’s captain, as Davy knew him by sight and understood that he was still on the sick list recovering from the Zeller shooting, so it must be Acting Captain Taggert. 

With his anxiety mounting ever higher, and feeling the uncomfortable clamminess of his palms and the beads of sweat breaking out on upper lip and hairline, Davy found himself praying that Captain Taggert’s presence might work in his favour if Ellison reacted violently, as Davy feared he might. But he still refused to run away with his tail between his legs, so stiffening his spine, he continued to walk resolutely towards the other two men. 

He almost stopped in his tracks when Ellison’s head came up abruptly, and turned to glare at him. The man’s eyes were deadly cold, and his frowning, basilisk stare unnerved the already anxious young man. Later, Davy could have sworn that the big man actually growled at him like some huge, angry feline, but right then and there it was all he could do not to pee his pants. 

Swallowing hard, he forced himself to take the last few steps towards the pair, his voice suspiciously tremulous as he made his introductions. “Uh, Detective Ellison? I’m David Leary. Uh, I was with Sergeant O’Flannegan--” 

And that’s as far as he got before Ellison erupted and reached for him, grabbing him by the front of his sweater and shaking him like a rag doll as he snarled, “I _know_ who you are, you cowardly little prick! My partner is in there, barely holding his own, and all because of you and _your_ partner! You’ve got some nerve showing your face here!” 

It was Joel Taggert who quickly stepped up to intervene, and probably prevented Jim from actually punching the kid out. 

“Jim! _Jim!_ Stop it, man! Let the kid go, Jim! Let him say what he has to say. It’s what Blair would want you to do!” 

That, apparently, was the right thing to say, as Ellison stopped immediately and let go of Davy’s sweater. He wasn’t going to back down quite so quickly, though, and answered with ill grace, “Fine. Fine! I’ll listen. But this had better be good, kiddo, because I’m _that close_ to beating the shit out of you!” and he held up his hand with thumb and forefinger almost touching to demonstrate. 

Thoroughly rattled, but still resolved, Davy straightened up and met Jim’s frigid glare with commendable steadiness, even though his heart hammered in his chest as if it wanted to break out of his ribcage. And it was that courage in the face of Jim’s fury that won the sentinel’s grudging respect, his senses telling him exactly what it was costing the young man. 

“I don’t expect you to forgive me, Detective Ellison, when I can’t forgive myself for my behaviour. I know I should have stood up to Sergeant O’Flannegan, but I admit that I was scared to. It’s a poor excuse, I know, but it’s all I have. 

“And I swear to you that I didn’t want Blair to be hurt, whatever Mitch said about him. He was good to me a while back when I needed some help with revision for my academy testing, and I don’t think I would have passed so well without his support and suggestions. I just wanted to say that I accept my responsibility, and wanted to apologise in person to Blair. He didn’t deserve this, even if he did everything Mitch said he did. I just want him to be OK….” 

His voice tailed off as he suddenly had to fight down the urge to cry. He so didn’t want to do that in front of these two superior officers, but it was a hard-fought thing. 

Ellison was silent for a moment, apparently studying him intently, but just before Davy began to actually squirm in discomfort, he finally spoke; his words emerging reluctantly as he gauged the young officer’s sincerity. 

“OK, kid. I’ll probably have a hard time forgiving you, but I certainly can’t speak for Blair. He’s just about the most generous person I’ve ever met, and he’d probably chew my ass if I tried to prevent you from apologising in person when he’s up to it. He’s going to be in here for a couple more days at least until he can breathe by himself, but when he gets moved to a regular ward, come back and see him then. 

“But for what it’s worth, Joel tells me that you did the decent thing afterwards, unlike that animal O’Flannegan. Now him, I’ll never forgive!” 

Davy blanched at his words, realising that Ellison wouldn’t have heard the news yet. 

“Um, Mitch is…uh…Mitch is dead, sir,” he stuttered. “He, uh, apparently shot himself this morning. In his apartment. He was discovered by two other patrol officers who were sent to pick him up when he failed to show for his disciplinary meeting with the Watch Commander. They said he smelled strongly of alcohol, and his spare .38 was still in his hand.” 

Joel immediately reached out and squeezed the young man’s shoulder in a gesture of comfort. O’Flannegan might have been a brutal, narrow-minded throwback, but he had been this kid’s partner for a while, and that just had to hurt. 

Even Jim felt a twinge of sympathy for the young officer, and his next words were unexpectedly perspicacious and uttered in a much gentler tone. “And I’ll bet you feel guilty about that, too, huh? Regrets are some of the hardest things to bear, Leary, but I can assure you that you haven’t cornered the market on them, especially where Sandburg’s concerned. There are others of us who have to share that burden too, and to a greater extent.” 

With a weary sigh, he nodded briefly to the two men and turned on his heel to limp back to Blair’s cubicle, unmindful of the worried and bemused gazes that watched his departing back.  



	10. Prompt - Vision/Prophecy

**Chapter 10: Prompt – Vision/Prophecy:**   


**Three days later, ICU:**  


Although the respirator had been removed, there was still no chance of Blair being moved to a regular ward or room, because as his doctor had feared he might, he had developed an infection and was now fighting off pneumonia. He was presently propped up in bed in a semi-reclining position to ease the pressure on his struggling lungs, his torso was swathed in heavy bandages and he had an oxygen tube in his nose. With his pasty white, beard stubbled face and rings like bruises around his eyes, he looked pitiful indeed, and Jim’s heart clenched in sympathy to look at him. 

Jim had just returned to his friend’s bedside after having been ordered home to get a shower, change of clothing, a decent meal and a few hours’ rest. As per usual, he had fought against the direction, but had been overruled by both Simon and Blair’s attending physician, who was standing for no nonsense. A diminutive, middle-aged powerhouse of a woman, Dr Lovelace brooked no argument when she told Jim in no uncertain terms that he wouldn’t be allowed back on her ward unless he complied with her demands, leaving him with no option but to obey. He might resent her attitude, but he reluctantly admitted that she had a point. He would be no use to Blair if he collapsed through exhaustion, and cleanliness was imperative on a ward such as this. Therefore he had taken a cab back to the loft, accompanied by Simon, who insisted on making sure he complied with the doctor’s orders, but only after having received a promise that he be contacted immediately if there should be any further developments or deterioration in Blair’s condition. 

Newly returned, he had to admit that he did feel 100% better in himself, surprised that he had actually managed to force down the large, freshly-made sandwich Simon had put in front of him, and after taking a long, hot shower, had managed to sleep for several unbroken hours in the comfort of his own bed. 

However, a quick but thorough sensory scan of Blair’s vitals told him that the young man’s temperature was up again, and the faint rattle in his chest was far from reassuring even if his doctor had proclaimed herself relatively satisfied with his progress. 

Settling himself down in his usual chair beside the bed, Jim reached over and took Blair’s hand, smiling softly when the weary blue eyes flickered open. Not surprisingly, Blair had been doing a lot of sleeping, his short periods of lucidity more often than not affected by some severe discomfort until the painkillers kicked in, such that communication between them had been very limited. Of course, since he had been unable to talk at all while on the respirator, Jim had kept their one-sided dialogue light and encouraging; not wanting to upset his friend unnecessarily, especially when he couldn’t answer back. All he had told Blair about the outcome of the attempted robbery was that the young girl’s mom was safe and well, and had asked after Blair. The young man had enough on his plate trying to heal physically without having the emotional trauma of being told of the intentional failure in backup. 

When Blair’s sleepy gaze slid over to meet his, Jim’s smile widened as he murmured, “Hey, there you are, buddy. How’re you feeling now? Need another dose of happy juice yet?” 

Blair moistened his lips with the tip of his tongue before trying to speak, and Jim immediately took the hint and poured him a glass of iced water from the pitcher on the nightstand. Adding a straw, he held it to Blair’s lips, gratified to see the relief on the careworn features as the cool liquid soothed the young man’s parched throat. 

After Blair had drunk his fill, Jim replaced the glass on the nightstand and took Blair’s hand again, squeezing gently as a slightly more alert partner offered him a small smile. His throat was still somewhat raw from the respirator tube, so his words were scratchy and barely more than a whisper, but Jim thrilled to hear them anyway. 

“Thanks, Jim. ‘M a bit better. Chest hurts, but the oxygen helps. You OK?” 

“Only you, Chief, could worry about me when you’re the one in intensive care!” he murmured in fond exasperation. “But yes, I’m fine. Or will be, when you’re back home where you belong again.” 

Blair looked a little bemused at that, a touch of uncertainty in his wounded blue eyes as he considered his response. “Home, Jim? You sure? Need to tell you, man, I can’t be a cop. Was on my way to tell you when this happened.” 

“I’m sure, Chief. Truly. We don’t have to make any decisions yet, not until you’re well again. I promise you then that we’ll talk. Really talk. So stop worrying and get healing, buddy. I want you back in the loft a.s.a.p.” 

He was more than happy to witness the relief on his friend’s face as his features relaxed into sleep once more. Hopefully this time Blair had truly absorbed the content of his words, and the reassurance would boost his determination to pull through this latest setback as quickly as he could. 

Time enough to fill him in on all the unpleasant details; including O’Flannegan’s suicide; when he was strong enough to cope, because for certain the young man’s gentle heart and generous spirit would take it hard.   


\--------------------------------------  


Blair woke up in a blue tinted jungle, recognising it immediately even though he’d only been here once before, and that hadn’t been in the best of circumstances. It was Jim’s spirit world, although the older man preferred not to talk about it – or even think about it if he could avoid it. Blair thought it was a great shame, as he thought it would be pretty cool to have somewhere like this to visit. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a voice behind him said, “It could be yours too, Young Wolf. If you but accepted the gift I passed on to you, you could visit whenever you needed to.” 

Spinning around, Blair’s smile was brilliant as he beheld Incacha’s much-missed figure standing close by, his eyes warm and faintly amused as he held out his arms to receive Blair’s spontaneous hug. 

However, when he pulled away again, Blair looked abashed, blushing to his hairline as he mumbled, “Oh, man. You mean the Way of the Shaman, don’t you? Look, I’m sorry, Incacha, but I just don’t think I have it in me. I mean, from all the studies I’ve done on the subject, it’s something you have to train to do for many years. I, uh, suppose I got the NDE part OK, but Jim said--” 

He was cut off abruptly by a warm hand clapped over his mouth as Incacha growled, “Enough excuses, Young Wolf! Enqueri has never been comfortable with the spirit world, but if you had had the courage of your convictions, you would have made him listen to you. It is not your fault, but now you know, you have to force him to listen. To listen and accept what you should be together.” 

“Um, together, Incacha? In what way?” Blair asked warily. He knew which way he’d like it to mean, but very much doubted as to whether Jim would be on the same page. Or any page, for that matter. 

“In _all_ ways, Young Wolf!” Incacha replied sternly. “A true and committed guardian and companion should be as two halves of one soul. Alone you are vulnerable and will be unable to achieve what you were born to do. Neither one of you will be truly happy or content, because there will always be a hole in your hearts and souls where the other should reside. It is the way of Shaman and Sentinel, Sentinel and Shaman. You just have to believe!” 

Before Blair could respond, Incacha shimmered and faded from view, to be replaced by a large, black jaguar, who regarded Blair with knowing eyes. “Uh, I hope you’re Jim’s spirit animal,” Blair murmured nervously. The last time he had seen the beast had been after his drowning, and when they had merged, he had been in his wolf form. He tried not to dwell on the still raw disappointment he experienced when recalling how Jim had refused to ‘take that trip’ with him. And he definitely didn’t want to think of the times since then when he had begun to wonder why Jim had bothered to bring him back at all. 

However, his train of thought was abruptly diverted when the jag also shimmered, only to morph into Jim. Jim as he had looked on that magazine cover; dressed in camo pants, vest and bandana, his eyes haunted but determined. A man who had gone beyond the call and completed his mission even after losing his team. A man who had won Blair’s heart and admiration, and who still had them, even if the gift was scorned. 

But this ‘Jim’ looked different somehow. His expression was gentle and warm, and his smile affectionate. Yes, there was still no mistaking his military bearing and aura of harnessed power, but he was looking at Blair in the way that the younger man had always dreamed ‘his’ Jim would. As if Blair truly meant something more to him than a useful, if frequently resented source of information when he wasn’t being a nuisance. 

“It’s good to see you here, Chief,” Jim said, and his voice was as warm and genuine as his smile. “I know you have doubts and fears, and that is hardly surprising after all you have been through, but here you can be as you should be. How you were meant to be. And so can I.” 

Puzzled, Blair cocked his head as he considered this ‘other’ Jim’s words, only to realise that he too felt different somehow. Looking down at himself, he realised that he was dressed in a short leather kilt like a Chopec shaman, his hair much longer than usual and when he fingered it, he found it to be braided and decorated with beads and feathers. His chest had been painted with some sort of ritual designs, and he was wearing several beaded necklaces and bracelets. 

“Oh, cool!” he couldn’t help but exclaim, noting the gleam of approval in ‘other’ Jim’s clear blue eyes. Then, shyly, he added, “So, um, is this how it’s meant to be? I mean, here, at least.” 

“Yes, Chief. Blair. This is how it’s meant to be,” Other Jim replied with a smile. “And if it is something you desire in your world, and you have to courage to act on that desire, it could happen there too. ‘Your’ Jim has failed to recognise your worth, and accept what you should mean to him. He has his reasons, as he also hasn’t had an easy path to tread, but with determination, you can win him over. You just have to want it enough.” As he finished speaking, Other Jim opened his arms invitingly, and Blair needed no further encouragement. Smiling like the sun, he moved into the warm and comforting embrace, relishing the feel of those powerful arms cradling him with love and possessiveness, and he knew that he was prepared to fight for this. To earn ‘His’ Jim’s love and respect so that they could fulfil this beautiful prophecy in their own world. 

Humming contentedly, he snuggled against the broad, muscular chest, eyes closed as he enjoyed the sensation of security and love. 

And opened them to find himself once again in his hospital bed, still in pain and physically weak, but stronger in his resolve to heal and fight for the possibility of a new and mutually satisfying life at Jim’s side.  



	11. Prompt - immortality/reincarnation

**Chapter 11: Prompt – immortality/reincarnation:**   


While Blair slept, Jim had indulged in his own form of relaxation; one which involved his gift and the one person who made sense of it all – no pun intended. It was something that at last he was beginning to actively pursue and embrace, the only slight wrinkle being the length of time it had taken him to reach this point. Sitting at Blair’s side, even if it wasn’t the first time he’d done so, Jim had realised on this occasion that his senses had never felt so natural and easily-controlled, thanks undoubtedly to the constant presence of the young man in the hospital bed. With all his senses humming along nicely, fully attuned to Blair’s person, Jim allowed himself to fall into a very light zone, confident that he could bring himself out of it easily, and knowing that the action seemed to relax and rejuvenate him somehow. 

It also allowed him to day-dream, and he couldn’t help but feel a slight shiver of delicious naughtiness as he recalled the wicked sensations such indulgence sometimes provided. He wasn’t sure whether he would ever be able to tell Blair how much he had begun to desire him _that way,_ knowing Blair’s rep as a skirt-chaser, but he felt sure that at least the young man wouldn’t run away screaming at the notion. He wasn’t Naomi Sandburg’s son for nothing, and Jim had never met a more open-minded and forgiving soul in his life. So maybe he would drop a hint or two once Blair was on the mend, although he would make sure this time that there would be no pressure involved. 

But it was nice to think that they could both let nature take its course, and maybe – just maybe – their relationship wasn’t beyond repair after all. And had the potential to reach a new level, if both parties turned out to be of the same mind. 

With a small, self-satisfied smile curving his lips, he settled his senses on Blair’s quiet figure, and, mentally blessing his friend for past lessons in meditation techniques, reached for the level of easy somnolence which he found so restful and soothing. 

And found himself standing at the foot of the steps leading up to the Temple of the Sentinels, the familiar, surrounding blue-tinted jungle teeming with life and a feeling of welcome he was sure he had never experienced - or at least had never acknowledged - before. 

Looking down at himself, he wasn’t surprised to see the equally familiar camo-pants-vest-bandana combo, but for some reason it didn’t seem to fit quite as well as he remembered. _Huh! Have I put on weight or something?_ he thought facetiously. But it wasn’t that so much as feeling that perhaps something was slightly out of whack, and he didn’t like it. For sure, he never willingly came here if he could avoid it, but when forced to, it had never felt like this before. 

Yet there was that welcoming feeling again. As if he only had to open his mind to this whole spirit world routine to be truly at home. 

“And that is exactly how you should feel, Enqueri!” a beloved voice spoke from where Incacha materialised at the top of the stone staircase. “The essence of the guardian within you is always welcome here; it is only in your present form that you feel uncomfortable.” 

Grinning wryly, Jim shook his head as he replied, glad to see his friend and shaman even if the man was still speaking in riddles. “Incacha, old friend! It is good to see you again, and as cryptic as ever! I thought that by now I should be used to it, but you still have the ability to bemuse.” 

Incacha smiled gently. “Only because you have ever closed your mind to what you don’t want to acknowledge, Enqueri. But the reason you feel differently now is because I believe you have finally reached a turning point in your understanding. Your inner Sentinel is growing impatient and needs to reconnect with his companion in both this world and in yours. The Young Wolf knows this now, so it is up to you to reciprocate.” 

Jim frowned at his friend’s words, not wanting to consider them, but knowing he had to. “Guess you’re saying that I am only the current reincarnation of the sentinel spirit, huh? Does that mean that Blair’s the current companion, and that I should recognise him as such?” 

Although his words sounded slightly ill-tempered, there was a distinct note of wistfulness in his tone that caused Incacha to smile softly. 

“I believe that you are beginning to understand, Enqueri. See, and believe!” and he waved his arm to indicate the open space before the temple, where two figures materialised. 

And Jim swallowed hard around the lump of emotion that rose in his throat as he saw himself – or, at least, someone who physically resembled him – holding another man tenderly in his arms. A man who looked very like Blair, only dressed as a shaman, and who seemed ‘whole’ somehow, and who was snuggling contentedly in the loving embrace. 

Barely able to get the words out, he whispered, “So this is how we’re meant to be? In our world also? And Blair knows this too?” 

“Yes, Enqueri,” Incacha replied gently. “This is how it’s meant to be, and ever will be here in the spirit world. When you joined with the Young Wolf you should have recognised this, but instead you pushed him away. I know that in this life you have not had an easy path to travel, but the Young Wolf would have helped you. Has ever tried to help you. And now it is time to complete the circle. No more doubts or delays. Be together again as you should be, and always will be if you wish it.” 

Thoroughly shaken, Jim turned to question his friend further, only for the scene to shimmer and fade away, leaving him once again back in the hospital, holding Blair’s hand as the young man still slept. 

_Gods, it was true then! He and Blair were meant to be, and he had nearly blown it. Fear-based responses indeed. So did he have the courage now to do what he should have done months ago, which was to embrace his ‘guide’, as Lee Brackett had called him, with open arms? For surely if they had been together, they would have been able to withstand the threat of Alex Barnes!_

Suddenly, he was aware of two huge, quizzical blue eyes seeking out his own as Blair stirred in his bed. And Jim knew instinctively that his friend understood exactly what Jim was thinking. And apparently had similar thoughts? 

All he had to do was have the courage to acknowledge the shared visions, and accept their destiny. 

All he had to do….  



	12. Prompt - Promises made

**Chapter 12: Prompt – Promises made:**   


Jim took a moment to really study Blair’s expression, reading several emotions chasing across the ever-mobile features. There was fear and uncertainty for sure, and that was hardly surprising given Jim’s tendency to deny and ridicule anything he felt uncomfortable with, but there was also hope and a touching determination, and Jim felt his heart swell with pride and humility at his friend’s courage and enduring belief in him. Squeezing the smaller hand still clutched in his own, he smiled gently as he fought to lay his own fears to rest. 

“Did you sleep well, Chief? You look as if you have something you want to tell me. I hope so, anyway, because I certainly have something to tell you!” 

Blair’s full lips twitched in a tiny grin as his eyes brightened, the glint of hope boosted by the glow of love and affection as he nodded carefully. 

“Yeah, man,” he whispered hoarsely. “Had a great dream. Very informative. Just hope your news is along the same lines?” 

“If you mean, did I get told a thing or two by a mutual friend in the spirit world, then yes, I did, Chief,” Jim replied, a slight tinge of pink colouring his cheeks as he grinned ruefully in self-deprecation. 

“Look, I know I’ve never been comfortable with all the spiritual side to the sentinel stuff, and I admit now that it was unfair and wrong of me to belittle you for your acceptance of it. I should tell you that I have been shown the errors of my ways, only this time I’m actually going to try and take Incacha’s advice on board and act on it. You want to hear what he told me?” 

Blair’s answer was in the form of a smile and nod, his hand squeezing Jim’s as he tried to convey both his support and his eagerness. Jim had promised him that they would talk, and although he wasn’t yet up to deep discussion, he prayed to the goddess that Jim was going to at least tell him that they had taken the first steps towards discovering the relationship and the destiny he truly believed they were meant to achieve. 

“OK, then, here goes!” Jim said with a grin. And he went on to recount everything he had seen and learned during his most recent visit to the spirit plane, the love and wonder on Blair’s face enough to boost his confidence as he told his tale. 

During the recital, which almost assumed the air of a confession, Blair was clearly hanging on every word, his eyes never leaving Jim’s face as he offered mute encouragement. Moved almost to tears by the surge of wonder and joy that part of Jim’s vision so closely resembled his own, he allowed himself to hope that a corner really had been turned and that their relationship was now on a much stronger footing. When Jim finally wound down, he knew he had to speak, although it wouldn’t be to say more than a few words. His feeble energy was already nearly spent, and healing sleep was calling to him again. 

“Thanks, Jim. For telling me. I know it can’t have been easy for you. I was there too, and it’s true what Incacha told me. I know it, and I welcome it. It felt right. But what about you?” 

Jim knew what Blair meant, and he couldn’t bring himself to feel resentful. The young man needed to be reassured that Jim wasn’t going to go into ‘Ellison denial mode’, and he only had himself to blame for earning that reputation. So he met Blair’s beseeching gaze with a steady one of his own, making his words as convincing as he could. The importance of this moment wasn’t lost on either of them, and he had to do this right. 

“I know I’ve fought against so much of the whole ‘sentinel’ deal and could never see it as the gift that you did, but from now on I’m going to give it my best shot. I can’t promise that I’m going to be instantly accepting and cooperative, and I don’t know yet just how much I want to reveal, because that’s something we have to determine when you’re better and able to stay awake more than a few minutes at a time,” and he grinned somewhat ruefully at his friend who was clearly fighting to keep his eyes open. 

“But what I can and will promise is that from now on we’ll work together, in whatever capacity we can. And if I start backsliding, you have my permission to kick my butt, OK? I love you, Blair Sandburg; just get well and come home.” 

A tear escaped from the corner of Blair’s eye as he swallowed around the lump of emotion that threatened to clog his throat. Forcing his lips to move, he uttered the response Jim needed to hear, his sincerity obvious even as his consciousness faded. “Love you too, man. Always have, always will.” And he lost the battle to stay awake, falling asleep with a smile on his lips.  



	13. On the Road to Recovery - Wild Card

**Chapter 13: On the Road to Recovery – Wild card:**   


**Several days later:**  


Several days later, Blair was still to be found pining in Cascade General because although he had made some progress, he wasn’t anything like well enough to be discharged yet. The scarring his lungs had suffered from his drowning had left him with a propensity for picking up chest infections, and as his doctor had feared, he was taking a long time shaking this latest one off. The bullet wound was healing well, and he was no longer in Intensive Care, but had only the previous day been moved to a private room, and that in itself had nearly given him conniptions. There was no way he could afford such luxury on his almost non-existent medical insurance, and it was only Jim’s arrival and explanation that had prevented him from having an almighty panic attack. 

Once he had been reassured that Blair was truly on the mend, even if not as fast as his hospital-hating guide would like, Jim had returned to work, albeit reluctantly. He knew that Joel, who was still acting in Simon’s stead as captain of MCU, had cut him a great deal of slack so that he could maintain his bedside vigil, but enough was enough. He had extended the time by taking a couple of extra days’ personal leave, but he knew that the unit was severely undermanned, and he was needed, even if only for desk duty. He also intended to ask for more time off to care for Blair once his guide was released from hospital, therefore he now returned to the loft every night to catch a few hours’ proper sleep before calling in to see Blair on his way in to the PD the following morning. And once finished for the day, he returned to the hospital and stayed with Blair until the young man ordered him home to eat and rest. 

The previous morning he had called in as usual, to be directed to the private room, where Blair was nearly going into melt-down. Sensing Blair’s anxiety and fearing for his friend’s mental and physical safety, he had hurried into the room to see Blair almost in tears of frustration, trying to reason with the nurse and the orderly who was attempting to get him into bed, but not succeeding on account of coughing and wheezing. 

“Now, now, Mr Sandburg,” the nurse said firmly, as if chastising a recalcitrant and unruly child. “There’s no need for all this fuss! You no longer need to be in ICU, so you’ll just have to put up with it!” 

Finally managing to utter a few words in between coughing fits, Blair virtually wailed, “Listen to me! Please! I can’t afford this! I _can’t!”_ Then seeing Jim appear in the doorway, he held out his hands beseechingly. 

“Jim, man! Please tell her I can’t stay here! Even a public ward’s going to take me forever to pay for! I can’t afford this!” As his coughing started again to an almost frightening degree, Jim hurried forward, and ignoring the nurse and orderly, took his guide’s shaking body into his arms. 

Rubbing soothing circles on Blair’s back, he murmured, “Easy, Chief. Calm down. You’re going to hurt yourself like this. Just calm down, and I’ll explain, OK? Trust me, Chief. Everything’s OK.” 

Gradually relaxing against Jim’s broad chest, Blair’s breathing began to ease, and the alarming hint of blue around his lips faded away. Allowing Jim to ease him back against the plumped up pillows, he met Jim’s concerned gaze, his expression somewhat abashed, but trusting nevertheless. 

“Good, Chief. That’s better,” Jim murmured approvingly. “So, let me explain why everything’s going to be OK with the expenses. I’m afraid it’s not going to be easy listening, and I wanted to break this to you more gently in a few days’ time when I thought you would be better prepared to hear it. But I know you, kiddo, and I know you’re way tougher than anyone believes. I know through experience how resilient you are, and I’m going to be here for you this time around also, OK?” 

Puzzled now, Blair nodded warily, his quick mind already considering what Jim’s new information could be. It surely had to do with his shooting, so perhaps he was finally going to get the full story. He appreciated that he hadn’t really been up to absorbing much detail up until now, but he needed to hear everything. He was unhappily certain that there was some heavy-duty processing to be faced. 

Turning on the charm, Jim asked the nurse and orderly for some privacy, and they complied, albeit with a touch of ill-grace. He settled Blair comfortably and pulled up a well-padded visitor’s chair to the bedside. Seating himself as close to Blair as possible, he took the smaller man’s hand in both of his and began. 

“This will be hard for you to hear, but the first thing I’m going to stress is that none of this was your fault. Your actions might be considered foolhardy by some – me included - going in unarmed like that, but at the end of the day, your courage saved Ms Freidman’s life. That’s the little girl’s mom, Chief. 

“Anyhow, to the best of my knowledge, this is what went down after you called in to Despatch,” and he proceeded to tell Blair everything he knew about the late backup and how H and Rafe arrived at the scene. He also mentioned that as yet they had no idea of the mystery sniper’s identity. Needless to say, Blair was deeply hurt and shocked, barely able to get his head around what Jim was telling him. He was silent for long minutes, staring off as he turned over the implications in his mind, but Jim was surprised at his response when he finally spoke. 

Turning back to face Jim, his expression a picture of misery, he muttered, “See, Jim? I was right, wasn’t I? I could never have accepted that badge, man. No one wants to work with a fraud, and even if this was an extreme case, I know it’s what I could expect on a day-to-day basis. And even worse, it could put you in danger too. The MCU gang can’t protect me 24/7, and they shouldn’t have to. I’m sorry, man. I guess I brought this on myself, didn’t I? But at the time I couldn’t see any other way of getting the press off your back.” 

Jim wanted so much to deny it, but he knew that Blair was probably right. He and Simon had considered that there might be problems with some cops, but had never really believed that anything like this could occur. And he reluctantly acknowledged that he really should have known better. It was wishful thinking on his part to believe that Blair would be generally accepted in the PD as well as in Major Crimes. The only possible way Blair could work with him again in any capacity would be if he revealed the truth about his abilities, and that was something they still had to discuss. 

But in the meantime, he had to continue with his story, and that is what he did. “Let’s not talk about that yet, Chief. I know we have a lot of decisions to make, but first let’s get you well. And on that note, I should tell you that the PD’s picking up the tab for this luxury,” and he waved his arm to indicate the private room. “When it came out about the patrolmen’s deliberate delay in showing up, and that you were injured as a result, Simon ‘suggested’ to the Chief and the Commissioner that it would be a good idea to offer to pay for your treatment. After all, think of the lousy PR they’d have to face if word leaked out that civilians, including a young mother, were put in jeopardy by their own officers? And he also hinted that it would cost them a whole lot more if you chose to sue them. So take what they’re offering, Chief. It’s no more than you deserve.” 

Blair nodded thoughtfully. “I guess you’re right, Jim, even though it feels wrong somehow. But I couldn’t afford anything like this level of care, and if I want to get well enough to come home as soon as possible, I guess I can live with it. 

“But what will happen to the patrolmen who didn’t show, Jim? I have a distinct feeling that there’s more to this sorry tale. I need to know, Jim. Please tell me everything.” 

He knew immediately that he wasn’t going to like what Jim was going to tell him by the sour expression on his partner’s handsome features. There was both anger and concern in the cornflower blue eyes as Jim prepared himself to deliver the hurtful information. 

“This isn’t going to be easy listening, babe,” he began, “and although I know you won’t take any notice of me when I tell you again not to feel guilty, I’m going to say it anyway, because you shouldn’t. 

“So, this is what’s happened. The patrol consisted of an experienced sergeant and a rookie. Sergeant Mitch O’Flannegan was a veteran of some years, and by all accounts, was a bitter man. An intolerant racist and homophobe of the old school who was getting very close to being disciplined although he apparently had no idea that he was being investigated. He should never have been given the responsibility of mentoring a rookie, but that’s what happened. Anyhow, according to his partner’s testimony, when he heard that it was you who had called in, he said something to the effect that if you wanted to be a ‘real cop’, then you could manage by yourself for a while longer until they arrived to pick up the pieces. 

“When he finally did deign to move, they arrived just after H and Rafe, and the rest you know. 

“Now, the young cop, David Leary, was very upset. He confessed everything, and when I saw him, he truly wanted to apologise to you. I suspect that, as soon as you’re up to it, and if you want to, he’d like to come and visit. He’s on disciplinary now, and will have an extended probationary period, but I think at the end of the day, he’ll turn out OK. But it’s up to you if you want to see him or not. 

“However, O’Flannegan was looking at dismissal at the very least. And rather than face that, he ate his gun. And I have to say that as far as I’m concerned, it was the only decent thing he could do.” 

He knew that Blair was going to take it hard, and he was right. The already pale young man blanched even more, and his eyes were tragic as he absorbed Jim’s news. 

“Oh, man! No! That’s awful!” he whispered, voice cracking with the depths of his distress. “Why, Jim? What did I do that was so bad that he took his own life?” and the tears spilled over as he wept for a life wasted so needlessly. 

Moving to sit beside Blair on the bed, Jim pulled the smaller body into his arms as he sought to offer comfort and support. In his opinion, O’Flannegan’s suicide was the very least the asshole could do to make reparation, but he knew that he wasn’t the understanding and forgiving soul that his guide was. And in his weakened condition, Blair’s tears were to be expected even though Jim would do anything to protect his young friend from further pain. 

Eventually Blair’s tears ceased, and he pulled away slightly, his face damp and flushed pink in embarrassment. 

“Oh, man! I’m sorry, Jim. Didn’t mean to blub like that. Made a big wet patch on your clean sweater too.” 

“So what, Chief? You’re entitled, and even if I can’t feel the same compassion you do, I admire your capacity for forgiveness. And have cause to be grateful for it too,” he added ruefully. 

“And for what it’s worth, you did nothing to warrant that behaviour. _Nothing,_ babe. Because even if you did, ‘Protect and Serve’ means just that, and he knew it!” 

Blair smiled a little shyly before giving himself a mental shake. “Uh, thanks, Jim. That’s good of you to say. But it still hurts. 

“But I think I’d like to see David Leary. He needs to know that I don’t hold it against him, and appreciate his coming clean.” Suddenly a huge yawn took him by surprise and he grinned wryly into Jim’s quietly amused eyes. 

“Oh, man, I’m sorry, Jim. But I feel totally wiped all of a sudden. And I’ve made you late too, with all this explaining and stuff. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t sweat it, babe. Stop apologising. You’re entitled, and Joel won’t hold it against me. But I’ll leave you in peace for now, so try and get some proper rest. I’ll let Leary know that it’s OK to visit, and the others too, if that’s OK with you now you’re in a private room?” 

Blair settled back against his pillows, face drawn with exhaustion and no little discomfort, but smiling softly for all that. 

“Thanks, Jim. I’d like that. And thanks for being here for me. Love you, man.” 

“And there’s nowhere else I’d rather be, babe,” Jim replied with an affectionate grin. “You get some rest, and I’ll see you tonight.” And he dropped a kiss on Blair’s brow, smiling to see his guide’s eyelids already drooping shut. Blair would be OK. He would hurt, for sure, and take on guilt that he didn’t deserve for O’Flannegan’s suicide, but Jim knew that he’d forgive Leary. And perhaps that would help both men heal.   



	14. Prompt - au: romance novel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of those chapters where the link to the prompt is a wee bit tenuous (I ignored the 'au' bit ;) ) but I hope it works anyway!
> 
> K x

**Chapter 14: Prompt – au: romance novel:**   


**Afternoon, the following day:**  


Blair rose slowly from the deep, exhausted sleep he had finally fallen into after lunch, having spent a particularly disturbed night. On top of the usual disrupting hospital routines and noises even in this private room, plus the on-going discomfort from his healing body, he had been deeply upset by Jim’s news and all its consequences as far as he was concerned. Even though Jim had reiterated his conviction that Blair was in no way responsible for the tragic events when he had called in again last night, and yet again this morning, Blair still couldn’t get over it. He knew it would take a deal of processing and meditation in order to come to terms with what he considered to be his failings, but he also knew that he would do it, for Jim’s sake if not for himself. 

In no hurry to move, he cracked open on eye, and realised that he wasn’t alone, but this time it wasn’t Jim sitting quietly at his bedside. Megan was deeply engrossed in a book as she waited for him to wake, and he took a moment to study her covertly before alerting her to his return to consciousness. Although he couldn’t make out the title, the colourful, even lurid front cover suggested that it was a romance novel by a popular author. A tiny grin twitched the corner of Blair’s lips as he considered the view. There was his great friend Megan; beautiful, but tough as steel Inspector Conner; reading a bodice-ripper! Who’d a thought? Deciding that he’d put it off long enough, he deliberately coughed and turned his head, secretly amused to see Megan start and almost guiltily stuff the book into her large purse before turning to grin widely at him. 

“Sandy! Good to see you awake at last, love! How are you doing?” Her warmth and affection were clear in her voice and expression, and it did Blair good to see it. 

“Getting better, Megs,” he replied a little hoarsely, “and all the better for seeing you here. What’cha reading?” he added ingenuously. 

Megan frowned a little at that, but seeing the mischievous twinkle lighting his still tired-looking blue eyes, she couldn’t help but chuckle wryly as she retrieved the book and held it up for him to see. “OK, OK, love. So it’s not what you’d expect, I know. But sometimes even a hard-boiled sheila like me needs to indulge in a bit of escapism sometimes that doesn’t involve flying lead and high explosives.” 

“I hear that,” Blair replied with a smile. “And I’d be the last person to call you on it. Just took me by surprise a bit is all. Anyhow, how are you doing? And how are Joel and the others? I really miss them, you know.” 

“I know, Sandy, love. And they miss you too. And will be coming to visit now in droves now you’re in a posh room rather than a cubicle in ICU. We were all so worried for you, hon.” 

Blair couldn’t quite hide the sheen of unexpected moisture that filled his eyes at the genuine concern in her voice, and at the emotion her words conjured up in a soul desperately in need of approval. Despite his undeniable intellect, and his outgoing personality, he remained the insecure observer and outsider, ever hoping to find a place where he truly belonged. And until he had been once again disillusioned, he had really hoped that MCU and the PD might have been it for him at last, especially if it involved being Jim’s real guide. 

However, he had never been one to wallow in the Pit of Despond, so he roused himself and offered his friend a genuine grin. “Thanks, Megs. And thanks for everything you’ve done for me. You’re a good friend, and I appreciate it more than I can say. 

“So, how’s the shoulder, and are you back at work full-time now?” 

“No worries, and yes, love,” she answered eagerly, wanting to cheer up her dear friend. “Started back at the beginning of this week, and Simon’s coming back at least part-time as from tomorrow, so Joel can take a breather. Having said that, he’s done a bang-up job as stand-in for Simon, so I think one or two of the guys might miss him,” she added with a smirk. 

“Guess you’re right there,” Blair replied, grinning conspiratorially. “So, tell me what’s been going on. Any good gossip?” 

Even though he was still weary, they chatted for a while longer, his eagerness to hear all her news far more compelling than more sleep just yet. However, when his nurse poked her head around the door to tell him that she would be coming in to check his vitals and help him to the bathroom before dinner was served, Megan stood and prepared to leave. 

“It’s been so good to see you, Sandy, and I know you and Jimbo’ll sort something out between you now he’s finally gotten his head out of his arse and realised just what you mean to him. But just a thought here, love. It just occurred to me that you could always rewrite your Sentinel paper as the fiction you claimed it to be. Or as a sort of ‘Sentinel self-help’ manual? I’m sure there’re people out there who would be really grateful for the information you could provide, and it would be a crying shame to waste all that talent and effort. Just think about it, huh?” 

Blair’s immediate reaction was to deny the possibility outright. The paper was dead and buried as far as he – and Jim – were concerned. But the seed had been planted, and further on down the line, who knew whether it would bear fruit or not? 

But for now, he just shook his head regretfully. “I don’t think so, Megs, but it’s a nice thought. Thanks for coming to see me, and I hope you’ll call in again. And you be careful out there, you hear?” 

She smiled softly, so grateful that her best buddy was in such good spirits. “No worries, Sandy. See you soon, and just think about what I said, OK?” And with that, she bent over and kissed his cheek, grinning at his slight blush as she made her way to the door. Her Sandy would be fine, if she had anything to do with it, and the gods be thanked for that.  



	15. Prompt - Meet the parents/family

**Chapter 15: Prompt – Meet the parents/family:**   


**Two days later:**  


It was mid-morning, and Blair was feeling decidedly antsy, although he was trying hard not to take it out on the nursing staff. For the most part, his carers were a cheerful, extremely competent crew, and he truly appreciated their attention, from the orderly who wheeled him down every day to see his Physical Therapist, to the ever-smiling Jamaican-born cleaning lady, who never failed to offer him a friendly greeting and chat. There was one nurse he could have done without; the stern, no-nonsense senior nurse who had overseen his transfer to the private room; but all in all he had no cause for complaint. It was just that he was bored, bored, bored and so fed up with feeling so frail and feeble. 

It wasn’t so bad when Jim came to visit him, because they seemed to have reached a new level of mutual understanding and affection for which both men were extremely grateful, if still nervous of either taking things for granted or doing anything to upset the growing bond between them. Blair knew that he needed to get out of hospital and back to the loft before any more progress could be made, and although he was scared that he might have gotten it all wrong after all, he had to give himself – give them both – the opportunity to truly achieve the destiny they had been shown. 

But it was so frustrating to be trapped in this room, barely able to get to the bathroom without help, and still feeling as if he had been kicked in the chest by a mule. Dr Lovelace, who was still his attending physician, had declared herself satisfied with his progress, especially now that his chest infection was gradually succumbing to treatment, but she was in no hurry to discharge him yet. It would very likely be another few days, but at least Blair didn’t have to worry about picking up the tab at the end of his stay, and he was extremely grateful for that. 

Of course, in between Jim’s regular, twice daily visits, he had had a gratifyingly extensive stream of other visitors to break up the monotony, and that had been a great confidence-booster and diversion for the impatient patient. 

Today, however, he was about to receive a visitor he hadn’t expected, and it would turn out to be a far more uplifting experience than he could have expected.  


\------------------------------------  


Pulling into the hospital parking lot, Davy Leary turned to face his passengers, an anxious expression on his youthful face. “I don’t mean to sound ungrateful,” he said quietly, “but if Blair doesn’t want to see anyone, I’m not going to push. And I do appreciate you both taking time off to back me up, even if I didn’t expect it.” 

Richard Leary faced his son, his gaze steady and still faintly critical even if they were now at least speaking again. “It’s not just for your sake, son, although I do admit I am beginning to understand your point of view. I just feel that I need to see this young man for myself, to put my own mind at rest that he is recovering, and if that seems selfish, then so be it.” 

From the back seat, his mom reached over and squeezed Davy’s shoulder supportively. “We understand, Davy, but like your father says, we need to see Mr Sandburg for ourselves, if he’s willing to see us. We’re not here to make you feel uncomfortable, Davy, or plead your case if you don’t want us to.” 

Davy sighed softly, but offered his mom a small, sad smile. “OK then, Mom, Dad. Let’s do this!” and he climbed out of the vehicle in order to open his mom’s door and help her out. Once the car was locked and they were all ready to go, Davy braced his shoulders and led the way to the hospital main entrance. This wasn’t going to be easy, but he was determined to do it nevertheless.  


\------------------------------------  


Blair pushed himself a little more upright against his pillows in order to reach the items he wanted on the nightstand. Wincing at the pull on his still sore chest wound, he carefully stretched out his left arm to grasp the latest copy of ‘Anthropology Today’ that Jim had thought to bring in for him that morning, and eased the article onto the bed beside him. Now to reach for his spectacles; but that task was accomplished much more easily, and he allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction. He was still prone to fall asleep far too often for his liking, but at least he intended to do a little reading before he dozed off yet again. Abstractly settling his spectacles more comfortably on the bridge of his nose, he began to flick through the pages of the magazine, seeking an article that would capture his attention for at least as long as he could manage to stay awake. However, he was distracted by one of his nurses – not the Gorgon – who stuck her head around the door. 

“Hey, Blair, you have some more visitors. Do you want to see them? It’s a Mr Leary and his parents. I can tell them to come back if you’re too tired.” 

Taken somewhat aback, Blair still responded positively. He wanted to see if David Leary was the same young man he remembered helping a few months ago, because if so, he instinctively knew that the rookie cop’s regret would be genuine, and Blair wanted to tell him so. 

“Thanks, Beth, and yes, I’d like to see them. It’s OK,” he said with a warm smile, which she returned in kind as she pulled back in order to usher in Blair’s visitors. 

Closing the magazine and taking off his spectacles, Blair put the items to one side as he studied the three new arrivals, his anthropologist’s mind automatically assessing them as they somewhat diffidently approached the bed. 

The young man who entered first was indeed the same rookie Blair had helped by giving him advice about the exams he had to complete at the academy. Davy was an earnest young man, not particularly intellectual, but level-headed and determined to do well in his chosen career, and in Blair’s opinion, that determination was still there in the set of his shoulders, and the direct, if anxious gaze in the wide brown eyes. 

The middle-aged woman who followed him was obviously his mother, having the same brown eyes and regular features. She wasn’t exactly pretty, but certainly pleasant enough, her expression one of calm competence even if there was a touch of nervousness in her eyes also on this occasion. 

The older man, however, was much sterner in appearance, his upright posture indicating that he wouldn’t stand for any nonsense, and Blair could visualise him as a strict, possibly autocratic but fair father. 

It wasn’t in Blair to prolong their obvious uneasiness, so he offered them his best smile and started the ball rolling. “Thank you for coming to see me, Davy, Mr and Mrs Leary. It was very thoughtful of you. I’m sorry there is only one chair in here, but perhaps you’d like to sit down, Mrs Leary?” 

Davy took that as his cue, and, stiffening his spine even more, blurted out, “I’m so sorry, Mr Sandburg, for not doing more to come to your assistance. You didn’t deserve what happened to you, and I can’t forgive myself for not standing up to Mitch.” 

Blair nodded slightly, tilting his head on one side to study the young face more closely. As far as he could tell, there was no artifice to be seen, only genuine contrition, and he had no trouble at all trying to put the young man’s mind at rest. 

“Don’t beat yourself up too much, Davy. And please call me Blair. We have met before after all. Congratulations, by the way, for doing so well at the academy. I’m only glad that I could help.” 

For a moment, Davy looked absolutely stunned, and Blair was certain that he had expected some sort of accusatory response at least. But Blair believed that he had been punished enough both by the PD and his own conscience, and he didn’t need any more blame from Blair. 

“I…I don’t know what to say, Mr Sandburg – uh – Blair. I mean, what I did was so cowardly; I can’t believe I behaved like that. I mean, even if you were everything Mitch said you were, he still shouldn’t have done what he did. And I don’t believe the rumours anyway. The man who helped me wouldn’t do anything like that.” 

This time Blair’s grin was wide and genuine as he accepted the compliment at face value. “Thanks, Davy, I really appreciate that. And for what it’s worth, I forgive you. I know what it’s like to be bullied, and you were in an unenviable position. Believe it or not, I am truly sorry that Sergeant O’Flannegan took his own life,” he added, his face betraying his distress for a moment, “but that wasn’t your fault any more than it was mine, although I’m sure you still feel guilty, as do I. We’ll both have to work on that, but at the end of the day, you still have your career, and I’m sure you’ll make the most of it.” 

As Davy offered him a tentative smile, his mom, who had taken the seat by the bed, leaned forward, her eyes suspiciously wet as she took Blair’s hand. “Thank you, Mr Sandburg. Blair. For being so understanding and forgiving. To be honest, none of us knew what to expect, but we just wanted to be here for Davy to help him do the right thing. What happened to you wasn’t right, and I’m so sorry you were hurt, but I thank you from the bottom of my heart for your generosity and understanding.” 

Blair squeezed her hand gently as he smiled softly, his eyes conveying nothing but kindness. “It’s nothing, um?” 

“Theresa – Terri,” she supplied. 

“Terri. I would hate to think that your son’s career could be cut short in such an unpleasant way just because of one mistake. I’m alive, he still has his job, and you have a very courageous son, Terri.” 

At that, one tear actually spilled over and she swiped it away impatiently even as she smiled back. 

However, when Richard stepped forward, he didn’t look quite so happy or accepting. “Mr Sandburg, I want to reiterate my wife’s words of gratitude. I appreciate your generosity towards my son more than I can say. But I still can’t understand how you can let him off so lightly? I mean, I am glad that he had the guts to face up to you after what he did, but how can you be so magnanimous towards him?” 

Turning towards him, Blair faced him squarely, his expression sober and sad. “Because I too have made mistakes that got people I love hurt, Mr Leary. And I desperately needed their forgiveness, which thankfully they granted me. Davy is a good man at heart, and I wish him well. There’s no need to make him suffer any more than he is already.” 

The older man stared down at his feet for along moment, plainly absorbing Blair’s words and the sentiments behind them. Finally, he looked up and met their gazes in turn, ending with Blair. 

“Then the least I can do is to follow your example, Blair. Far be it from me to hold on to my disappointment and anger when you are so open-minded. I wish you all the very best, and thank you for not only your generosity to my son, but to us also. 

“And now I can see that you are tired, so we’ll leave you in peace.” And he held out his hand for Blair to grasp, the approval in his eyes a comfort to the injured man, who actually did feel drained once again, both physically and mentally. 

Davy also shook his hand, his smile tremulous but warm even though he was plainly lost for words, while Terri Leary kissed Blair’s cheek, which was probably the most demonstrative and spontaneous thing Davy had ever seen her do. 

With a final word of farewell, the family left Blair alone with his thoughts, although Morpheus was tugging insistently at him once again. Content to give up the fight to stay awake any longer, Blair slid once more into sleep, a small smile on his lips as he acknowledged the fact that he too had done the right thing.  



	16. Prompt - Remembrance

**Chapter 16: Prompt – Remembrance:**   


**MCU Bullpen, same day:**  


Jim stretched luxuriously where he sat at his desk, glad to have finished off the last report in his in-tray. He had been working hard at the outstanding paperwork all morning, wanting to get his desk cleared, and hopefully keep it that way so that he would have a better chance of being granted some more leave once Blair was discharged from hospital. As yet he hadn’t done much more than ride his desk, with a couple of trips out of office in Megan’s company, chasing down a few leads for her outstanding cases. Normally paired with Joel, she had been glad of the backup since Joel was still mostly occupied with the MCU captain’s duties. True, Simon had just returned to work on a part-time basis, but he would still require Joel’s support until he was fully up and running again. Jim’s own injury was much improved, and although he wasn’t up to chasing down villains just yet, he had been given the all-clear for light duties outside of desktop work. 

Sighing in satisfaction, he hit Save then Print, thinking not for the first time that he should have shown Blair more appreciation for doing so much of his tedious paperwork in the past. The ex-grad student’s vastly superior IT and typing skills had been a boon to Jim, and he could only hope that there might yet be some way of allowing his guide to work beside him again. But first he had to get Blair home and healthy again, after which they could put their heads together and come up with a workable plan for the future. 

Rising from his seat to collect his printed report, he was distracted by a summons from Simon’s office, which he was presently sharing with Joel. And it was the latter who had called him, in a much quieter tone than Simon’s more usual peremptory manner. 

“Jim? Can you come to the office for a moment?” 

With a smile and a nod, Jim quickly retrieved his report, placing it on his desk before making his way to the office, closing the door behind him. 

Taking the seat indicated by Simon, he made himself comfortable, studying the two men with interest as he waited to be told why they wanted to see him. And it had to be said that Simon did look uncharacteristically uneasy, so Jim’s suspicious nature immediately put him on high alert. 

“How can I help you, sirs?” he asked. “Is there something wrong?” 

“No, no, Jim!” Simon replied quickly. “Nothing wrong. It’s just that, well, I thought it was time to bring Joel properly up to speed about your…er…gift. I mean, I did my best to explain all about it, but I know I didn’t do a very good job of it, and I believe he needs to know the full story so we can work together to try and get Sandburg reinstated in some capacity.” 

Nodding thoughtfully, Jim said, “OK, Simon, Joel. That’s fair enough. And I’ve already come to terms with the fact that there are a few key people at least who need to know about the senses. And it’s only right that I do at least something to help clear Blair’s name. Especially after this last incident. If I hadn’t been such a self-serving coward, he would never have had to hold that press conference at all, and he would have had all the backup he needed. 

“So, Joel. What exactly do you need to know?” 

Offering Jim a gentle smile, Joel said, “Anything you want to tell me, really, Jim. I mean, Simon explained about how your senses are more heightened than normal, and said that it was Blair who had read about the phenomenon, so could help you control them. He also said that they were a natural genetic variation. Presumably you’ve always had them, so if the worst came to the worst, and we couldn’t find some way to let Blair work with you again, can you turn them off at will?” 

Jim frowned, considering his response carefully. He knew that Joel would keep the information to himself until given the go-ahead to share, so that the only ones in Major Crimes who knew for sure about the nature of Jim’s ‘edge’ were Simon, Joel and Megan. He also knew that Joel had a very soft spot for Blair, and would do anything he could to help the young man, so there was no side to his question. It was simply that Jim didn’t really know the answer, and he said so. “To be honest, Joel, I don’t know. But I don’t think so. I mean, I came online, if you like, when I was stranded in Peru, and Incacha, the local Chopec shaman helped me then. He was the one who came to Cascade and died in my apartment, if you’ll recall. He was a dear friend, and he told me that I would find my true guide in Cascade. Which I realise now was Blair. He also said words to the effect that ‘a Sentinel will always be a Sentinel if he wishes’. Thing is, I never really took him seriously, even though I respected him, and I must have been able to repress my senses as a child, at least. For instance, I know now that I really did see the person who killed Bud Heydash, but I denied it when my Dad told me I’d be seen as a freak and a liar. I didn’t remember it until we were chasing down Aaron Foster in the ‘Country Club Strangler’ case and it all came back to me. 

“But I must also have repressed them when I was repatriated to the States after my rescue from Peru, and it was only after I did that solo surveillance during the Veronica Sarris ‘Switchman’ case that they came back online again. So, to answer your question, I really don’t know. 

“But one thing I’m sure of is that, if I do as Incacha wanted, and truly accept Blair as my guide, then I think the senses will be there for good.” 

He really hoped that that was a good enough explanation for now, because there was no way he wanted to go into the more arcane, spiritual aspects when he was only just coming to terms with them himself. Bonding and spirit animals were definitely a step too far for the moment at least. 

Joel regarded him thoughtfully, but without the scepticism Jim might have expected. He was reminded yet again of how fair-minded and competent the ex-Bomb Squad Captain was, and how much he deserved the esteem in which he was held. It was only the foolhardy who mistook Joel’s geniality for weakness, and Jim had cause to be grateful for the big man’s support and friendship for both himself and particularly for Blair. 

Finally, Joel nodded briskly, and, after exchanging a speaking glance with Simon, turned to meet Jim’s gaze again. “Thanks for confiding in me, Jim, I appreciate it. And I can now understand a bit better why you’ve been so cagey about your secret getting out. Although I still can’t say I’m happy at the way you’ve treated Blair in the past, I can tell that you recognise the fact, and that you really do care about him. So, what we need to do now is decide where you want to go from here. Have you and Blair managed to discuss anything yet?” 

Greatly relieved at Joel’s acceptance, Jim smiled at his friends as he replied, “Up to a point, Joel. I mean, Blair’s not really strong enough yet to deal with anything too stressful, so I’m holding off on any big decision-making discussions. I’m probably doing him a disservice, but I prefer to give him a bit longer to recuperate before springing that sort of burden on him. That said, he told me that he had already put in motion a few things to ameliorate his position, even before we made the badge offer. And I’m happy to say that I’ll have a bit of good news for him when I go to see him tonight!” 

“How so, Jim?” Joel asked eagerly, and Simon also sat forward a little, intent on hearing what Jim had to say. 

“Well, he still has a few supporters at Rainier, such as Jack Kelso and Dr Eli Stoddard, and one of his friends in the Law School helped him sue Berkshire Publishing for releasing extracts of his paper without his permission. They wanted to settle out of court, and the cheque arrived this morning. And I have to say it’s not too shabby, so I think he’ll be able to at least pay off his student loans!” and his face broke into a wide grin. 

His happiness on Blair’s behalf was echoed in Simon’s and Joel’s expressions, and Simon rubbed his hands together in wicked glee. “That’s what I like to hear, Jim, my man! It’s good to know that there’s some justice in this world! But what else did he want to do?” 

“Well, seeing as he never actually submitted the ‘Sentinel’ paper in the first place, Chancellor Edwards had no right to either disseminate information about it to the press for the University’s benefit, or to dismiss him like that. And between them, Kelso and Stoddard put pressure on her to make a public apology. I have a written copy of it for Blair, and I understand that it’ll be on the news tomorrow night, so make sure you watch it. Serves the witch right! 

“Of course, it’s still not likely that he’ll get his teaching job back. I don’t think Rainier’s Board of Governors will go that far, more’s the pity. But apparently he has another paper already written which they might let him submit instead, and if he’s successful, he’ll get his PhD after all.” 

Now his friends’ smiles were even wider, and all three high-fived each other. 

“Way to go, Blair!” Joel crowed as Simon chuckled gleefully. “It’ll be no more than he deserves, and it may give us something else to work with. That’s great news.” 

His smile dimming a little, Jim agreed, but felt constrained to add, “That’s true, but even so, there’ll still be that stigma hanging over him unless I go public. And I’m not sure he’ll let me do that even if I want to. It’s about time I gave him an equal opportunity to share in our joint decision-making, so unless or until he agrees, can I ask you to keep it to yourselves just a while longer? All being well, he should get discharged in the next couple of days, and once he’s home where he belongs, we can begin to plan our course of action.” 

His friends nodded soberly, and Simon spoke for them both as he said, “You got it, Jim. No more assumptions or acting without the kid’s knowledge and consent. Sandburg’s got a right to make his own choices, and this time we’ll honour them and be there for him. Give him our best when you see him tonight, and tell him congratulations on the settlement and to get his ass home a.s.a.p., you hear?” 

“I hear you, Simon, Joel,” Jim replied with a laugh, and he rose and left the office, feeling lighter in himself for the understanding and support of two such good friends and colleagues, whether or not he felt he deserved it.  



	17. Prompt - Most Wanted

**Chapter 17: Prompt – Most Wanted:**   


**That evening, Cascade General, Blair’s room:**  


Sitting at Blair’s bedside once again, Jim watched his guide sleep. On arrival in the private ward, he had met Beth, Blair’s favourite day nurse, who was just going off duty, and she had told him of the Leary family’s visit. Although Jim’s first instinctive reaction was irritation, tinged with worry that Blair had been unnecessarily upset, he had been reassured when Beth told him that the visit went well, and that Blair had been in good spirits afterwards, even though tired. And Jim couldn’t begrudge him the deep, healing sleep which could only do the young man good. 

And it also gave Jim the opportunity to indulge in what had become one of his favourite pastimes – Blair-watching. 

Casting out his senses, he catalogued every detail he could about his guide’s physical condition, pleased and relieved to find that the worrying wheeze and rattle in his infection-compromised lungs had finally diminished noticeably. At this rate, Blair should be able to be discharged very soon, and Jim looked forward eagerly to being able to take Blair home. 

In repose, Blair’s sweet features looked far less drawn today, his face smooth and untroubled and with a touch more healthy colour in his cheeks. He looked both young and vulnerable, and Jim had to fight off the urge to climb onto the bed and hold the smaller body in his arms, the compulsion to protect stronger than ever. The feeling was exacerbated when he had a sudden flashback to the day he had found Blair unconscious on the couch in master criminal Harry Conkle’s daughter’s apartment. Blair had been gassed when Lindsay’s baby son Tyler had been kidnapped, and for a fleeting moment, Jim had feared the worst. Luckily, the effects were minimal, and soon wore off, but the fear had remained with Jim nevertheless for a long time, and apparently was still there. 

He was distracted from his morbid thoughts by the sight of two sleepy blue eyes finally opening, a soft smile lifting Blair’s lush lips as he focussed on Jim. Leaning forward, Jim cupped Blair’s cheek in a gentle palm, drinking in the delicious sight and scent of the sleep-soft face and body. 

“Hey, Chief, how’re you doing? You look so much better this evening, babe, and I can tell your lungs are much clearer.” 

Blair’s grin widened as he gazed at Jim in unfeigned admiration and adoration. “You know, Jim,” he murmured a little raspily, “It never ceases to amaze me how much your senses can detect. And I love how easily you use them now.” 

“Only because of you, Chief,” Jim replied with an answering grin. “Took me long enough to accept them, but you never gave up on me, so the least I can do is make the most of them when I’m checking out the most important person in my life!” 

He even surprised himself at the frank admission, so it was hardly surprising that Blair should have to blink back sudden tears of wonder and joy. 

“Oh, man, that’s a lovely thing to say!” Blair responded, his voice deep with emotion. “Love you too, man. So much.” 

A little uncomfortable with the sentimentality, Jim patted Blair’s cheek softly and sat back a little, his expression somewhat embarrassed. And Blair, understanding where the big man was coming from, grinned affectionately and changed the subject, not wanting Jim to feel badly. 

“Hey, man, did you hear who came to visit today? Davy Leary and his parents! And it was so cool, Jim. He really was sorry, and he apologised profusely. And his mom’s a really cool lady. She thanked me for being so forgiving, even though I explained why it was only the right thing to do. He’ll make a fine officer one day, and I told him so. 

“His Dad was a bit more difficult to win over, though. I felt that he must be a very upright, honest type of citizen, who was mortally offended that any son of his should be anything less. But I think I got through to him in the end though. I hope so, for all their sakes. They seemed a lot more relaxed when they left.” 

Jim smiled fondly at his guide, once again impressed by Blair’s capacity for forgiveness as well as his empathy. They were the sort of characteristics that defined a shaman, and Jim realised it was about time he credited Blair with the sort of respect he deserved. 

“Good for you, Chief. Leary’s a lucky young man to have escaped so lightly, but even so, I think you’re right, and he’s learned his lesson. Further punishment would only compound the problem, and could even make him resentful. 

“Anyhow, do you want to hear what I’ve been up to today?” and at Blair’s eager nod, he went on to give an abridged version of his meeting with Joel and Simon. 

To be sure, Blair looked concerned momentarily at the news that Joel now knew about the senses, but like Jim, he realised that the older man was entirely trustworthy, and wouldn’t spill the beans either by accident or design unless given the go-ahead by Jim. 

“So, Simon’s really OK that I’m not taking the badge offer, then?” he asked somewhat worriedly. “And he’s not angry with me?” 

“No, Chief, he’s not. And if somehow we manage to work out some way of you partnering me again, he’ll be behind us all the way. But let’s leave that until you’re home, babe. 

“But I have some other good news for you,” he continued, fishing in his pocket for the envelope containing Blair’s settlement cheque. 

“How about this for a pick-me-up?” 

And he couldn’t help but chuckle indulgently as Blair scrabbled to open the envelope, ready to offer a hug when the excited and wondering young man reached for him in glee. 

“Oh, man! This is great! I so hoped they’d make me an offer, but I didn’t expect this much! It’s fantastic!” 

“And no more than you deserve, kiddo,” Jim murmured into the curl-covered ear he found next to his lips as Blair tucked his head into Jim’s shoulder. 

“All you have to do now is get out of here, and we can begin to set about rebuilding our lives together.” 

And the muffled answer came back to him, lifting his spirits and causing his heart to swell in affection and pride. 

“That’s all I want, Jim. All I’ll ever want.”  



	18. Prompt - Crossover

**Chapter 18: Prompt – Crossover:**   


Much later that night, a tired but contented Jim entered #307 to see the message light flashing on the telephone. He was tempted to ignore it, but just on the off-chance that it might be important – or something concerning Blair – he picked up the handset and replayed the messages. The first two were cold calls, which he deleted immediately with a sneer of distaste, but the third one had him pricking up his ears. 

‘Hi, Jim. Jack Kelso here. Please call me back on 555-6413 as soon as possible. I have some information for you. Speak soon.’ 

Despite the fact that it was after 10.00 p.m., Jim quickly dialled the number, knowing that Kelso would no doubt be waiting for his call. He had great respect for the ex-CIA agent-turned–teacher who had been such a good friend to Blair, and knew that the man wouldn’t contact him without very good reason. Sure enough, Kelso picked up at the second ring, his voice brisk as he responded. 

“Hey, Jim, thank you for calling back. Sorry to trouble you at this time of night, because I guess you’ll only just have gotten back from the hospital, huh?” 

“Hi, Jack, and no problem. You’re right, and I did just get in, but I know you wouldn’t be calling unless it was urgent, so what gives?” 

“I have some information that is pertinent to the sniper shooting, Jim, but it’s not something I want to go to the police about. If you’ll bear with me, I can explain, and I think you’ll see why. Can you meet me tomorrow? I don’t want to discuss anything over the phone, even if this is supposed to be a secure line.” 

Intrigued, Jim knew that he’d comply with Kelso’s request, even though he felt duty-bound to question the man a little. “I can do that, Jack, but why can’t you go to the police? If this is some clandestine operation, how do you know I won’t report back to my superiors anyway?” 

“Because it’s directly to do with you and Blair, Jim. Don’t let’s insult each other by pretending that I don’t know about your ability, Jim. No, Blair never told me anything outright, but I know his dissertation topic, and have known about his fascination with sentinels for years now. And I also know he’s probably the most honest man I’ve ever come across. He simply wouldn’t lie unless he had good reason to, and I think we both know that he was being totally ethical in protecting his research subject. 

“So, do we meet?” 

And there really wasn’t anything Jim could say but to agree. Kelso was also a trustworthy man, and only had Blair’s welfare in mind, and by extension, Jim’s too. 

“Fine, Kelso. Where and when?” 

“Come to my office at Rainier at 1100 hours, and I’ll take you to a safe location. You’ll have to excuse me for being so secretive, but I can’t risk being overheard. See you tomorrow?” 

“Will do, Jack. See you tomorrow,” and Jim rang off, frowning in consternation as he contemplated Kelso’s words. He was going to comply, no doubt about it, but it went against the grain to keep it to himself. But for Blair’s sake, he would.  


\-----------------------------------  


The next morning found Jim striding down the corridor of the Political Science department building, heading for Jack Kelso’s office. He would arrive at 1100 hours on the dot, as was to be expected, but his mind was still in something of a turmoil. He had visited Blair as usual before going in to work, and had decided not to tell the younger man about his upcoming meeting yet. He suspected he was being over-protective, and that Blair would be upset if he knew that Jim was holding out on him, but his instincts told him that he should wait until he learned what Kelso’s mysterious meeting was all about. The good news was that Dr Lovelace had told him that, barring any sudden relapses, Blair would be released the following day, and Jim was already making plans to take more time off to care for his partner over the next few days until he was certain Blair would be OK to manage on his own. 

But right now he had to concentrate on what Kelso had to tell him, and as he approached the man’s office door, he automatically reached out with his hearing to make sure Kelso was alone. 

He had cleared his way to leaving the bullpen by merely telling Simon that he was going to meet with a snitch who may or may not have some information for him. It was the truth after all, even if not the whole truth, and he didn’t need to be specific about the potential contents of the information or which snitch he was going to see. Nevertheless, his conscience pricked him a little anyway as he didn’t like to ‘obfuscate’, even if Blair had no problem with it, but he felt certain that he couldn’t afford to pass up on this opportunity. 

Knocking on Kelso’s door, he entered at the man’s invitation, to see Jack already wheeling himself out from behind his desk to greet him. 

“Jim, thanks for coming. I don’t think you’ll regret it, although I’m sorry to be so secretive. But once we’re at the meeting place, I think you’ll understand why. Shall we go?” 

And without further ado, they exited the building and went to Jack’s vehicle, which had been modified for use by the wheelchair-bound man. Once they were on their way, Jack chatted amicably, and despite his tension, Jim found himself responding in kind. 

“So, how’s Blair doing?” Jack said. “I was going to visit him again, but if he’s going to be able to come home soon, I’ll wait until then.” 

“He’s much better, thanks. And yes, all being well I can bring him home tomorrow. Then once he’s well enough, we can start figuring out how to sort out his life.” 

“I’m glad to hear that, Jim. That you’re prepared to work together again. He thinks the world of you, you know. Even though he never told me anything about your abilities, he couldn’t hide how much he admired you, so to me it was obvious who his subject was. Not that I’d have told anyone. Eli Stoddard had figured it out also, but he was of the same mind as me. And both of us will do what we can to clear his name as much as possible. 

“You’ll have heard about Marie Edwards’ public apology?” 

Jim couldn’t help but return his sardonic grin. “Oh, yeah! I’m looking forward to that tonight. I’ll probably record it so we can watch it over again!” 

Jack laughed out loud at that. “Fair enough, Jim. In your shoes I’d do the same. Then again, what’s the betting that Blair’ll feel sorry for her? That boy’s heart’s way bigger than mine!” 

Jim nodded soberly at that. “Yeah, mine too,” he agreed. “It’s his courage and his selflessness that’s gotten him into trouble time and time again, and more often than not because of me.” 

“And he wouldn’t have it any other way,” Jack answered smartly. “Don’t knock it, Jim. Or begrudge him his affection and pride in you. It’s what makes him special.” 

“You got that right,” Jim replied a little sadly. “Why he should bother, I don’t know. But I am grateful, believe it or not.” 

Jack nodded understandingly. “I know, Jim. If I didn’t think so, I wouldn’t be doing this right now. And here we are,” he said, pulling up outside a non-descript single story house amid a whole lot of similar properties in a fairly new blue-collar suburban development. “Time to get this show on the road.”  


\--------------------------------  


With Kelso once more settled in his wheelchair, the two men approached the small house. Jim was on full alert, and sent out his hearing to locate one heartbeat within. That heartbeat was steady, suggesting that its owner, if not totally relaxed, was at least unstressed, and that led Jim to believe that it was no ordinary informant inside. It was the sort of rhythm that he would expect to hear in an experienced operative, so he mentally prepared himself for the upcoming encounter. 

Kelso opened the door and entered first, wheeling his way quickly into the smallish lounge with Jim close behind. The figure that stepped out almost casually from behind the kitchen door immediately caught Jim’s full attention, and he studied the man carefully, the stranger reciprocating in kind, like two wary predators sizing each other up. 

The other man moved easily, his actions smooth and unhurried, but in no way ineffectual. Although a little shorter than Jim, his body was plainly toned and fit beneath the unremarkable, casual clothing, and Jim could easily recognise a fellow fighter, undoubtedly well-versed in unarmed combat. However, it was his face that Jim found intriguing, because although the regular features appeared calm and unworried, the direct, world-weary eyes belied a man who had seen far more of society’s underbelly than anyone should have had to witness. 

And perhaps if Blair had been there, he would have recognised that same expression in the eyes of the battle-weary soldier portrayed on the cover of a magazine several years ago. The eyes of one who had gone above and beyond the call of duty after losing his whole team in a helicopter crash in the Peruvian jungle. 

Plainly satisfied with what he had seen in Jim, the man moved forward, his hand held out in greeting. 

“Captain Ellison. Or should I say, Detective Ellison? My name’s Jack Reacher, and I suspect you want to hear why I wanted to contact you in person about what I know? Let’s just say that I owe you, and I always like to pay my debts.”  



	19. Prompt - The Switchman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll no doubt already realise that this is my attempt to deal with the 'crossover' part of the bingo card prompt and story. I wasn't sure which 'Jack Reacher' to portray, so used the Tom Cruise / film version. But if you prefer your 'Reacher' character more like the one described in Lee Childs' books, please feel free to swap them in your imagination!   
> Either way, apologies to Lee Childs for borrowing his character for a while. I promise I won't hurt him. :)
> 
> Kate x

**Chapter 19: Prompt – The Switchman:**   


While Kelso busied himself in the kitchen preparing fresh coffee, the other two sat opposite each other in the lounge, still wary in each other’s presence. Or at least, Jim was, because right now all his senses and his instincts were on high alert, ready to react if necessary even if he had a strong suspicion that this man would prove to be a very capable and dangerous adversary. 

However, Jack Kelso seemed to have no problem with him, so the least Jim could do was listen to what the man had to say. Although outwardly calm and collected, Jim had no doubt that Reacher was as primed to respond aggressively as he was. And he was equally sure that Reacher was aware of his thoughts, to judge by the faintest of knowing smirks that tugged at the side of Reacher’s mouth. 

“Detective Ellison – or may I call you Jim?” Reacher began. On receiving an affirmative nod from Jim, he continued, “Thanks, Jim. I’d rather ditch the formality if possible. 

“Anyhow, I want to start by clearing up a few things. I’m well aware that you’re no stranger to covert ops. And yes, I do have exceptional resources at my disposal so that I’ve been able to check you out in some depth. And I can assure you that everything I’ve read will never be repeated outside of this room unless you so wish. 

“And I too have more experience in clandestine operations than I care to admit, but that’s just the way it is. My path in life, whatever you choose to make of it. 

“Thing is, a few years ago I was in Cascade undercover, and I just happened to be on board a certain bus, keeping my target under surveillance. I was incognito, of course, and as the whole operation was extremely sensitive, the last thing I wanted to do was draw attention to myself. 

“And then Veronica Sarris – I believe she was nicknamed the ‘Switchman’ by the local media - showed up. If needed, then yes, I would have responded to take her down, but that would have meant showing my hand, and the whole operation would have been compromised. 

“But lo and behold, there you were, with your young partner, saving the day. And I’m sure I was as grateful as everyone else on that bus, even if for different reasons. You saved me and my ‘employers’ a great deal of trouble that day, and the operation was a complete success. As I said, I always like to pay my debts. 

“The thing is, I was very impressed with your reactions that day, and as I’ve made it my business to keep tabs on you and Mr Sandburg whenever I could, I couldn’t help but notice how many other cases you’ve been able to solve where others have failed. So I contacted my friend Kelso here to see what he knew. 

“Now, he was able to tell me a whole lot more about Blair Sandburg than about you, but I had the feeling that he was keeping a lot back because of his friendship with Sandburg. Am I right?” he called over to Kelso, who looked up from what he was doing with a grin. 

“Yeah, Jack. Blair’s always trusted me to keep my guesswork to myself, just as I’ve always trusted him to do his best by his friends. He’s probably the most ethical man I know, which is why I’m happy to help him – and Jim – in whatever way I can.” 

“Thought as much,” Reacher grinned. “Which is why I was so surprised to read about that press conference. Why would such an ethical man denounce his paper as a fabrication unless it was to protect his partner?” and he raised a quizzical eyebrow at Jim, who was trying both to hold on to his temper and stop himself from squirming in his seat. 

Who the hell was this stranger to poke his nose into his and Blair’s affairs? And who the hell did Kelso think he was, interfering like this? 

But then his reasonable side kicked in again, and he forced himself to calm down. If Reacher was who – and what – he said he was, then he was putting himself at great risk of being turned in by Jim. And if Blair trusted Kelso, then Jim should too. But it was worth putting it to Reacher, just to gauge his reaction. 

“This is all very well, Reacher, but what’s to stop me shopping you to my superiors as soon as I leave here? Or do you plan to take me down too?” 

Reacher stared at him for a long moment, then grinned slowly. “You won’t turn me in because you’re an honourable man. And if Jack here trusts you, then I shall too. And I hope you’ll also trust me not to let on what I know – or what I _think_ I know – about your gifts, Jim. Because I might not be in your league, ‘Sentinel’, but I do have some physical advantages of my own. 

“Like excellent eyesight,” he added grimly. “Makes me a great sniper, Jim, if you see what I mean?” 

Jim regarded him carefully for a moment, his head tilted on one side as he read Reacher’s physiological responses again. Everything about the man told him that he was telling the truth, so he sat back a little as he formulated his reply. 

“So, does this have anything to do with you repaying this so-called debt, then? Were you watching me? Watching Blair?” 

“Yes, Jim, I was,” Reacher answered frankly, distracted momentarily by Kelso’s arrival with a tray bearing three mugs of coffee on his lap. Pausing to help himself to one, and waiting until Jim followed suit, with a word of thanks to Kelso, he continued. 

“I didn’t get here in time to help you with the Keller affair, more’s the pity, because I was out of the country. But Jack here kept me up to date with what happened afterwards, because he was particularly worried about Sandburg’s vulnerability. So as soon as I arrived in Cascade, I took it upon myself to follow him. Which is why I was watching from a distance when he went into that gas station alone and unarmed, the courageous little fool. That was something I didn’t expect, I have to say. But once he had, I thought the best thing I could do was get myself to a decent vantage point, and that’s what I did. I took out one of the bad guys, and would have taken out the other also, except that your colleagues arrived and did it for me. 

“But I’m truly sorry that Blair had already gotten himself shot. All I could do was make sure that those bastards didn’t finish the job.” 

Sitting back in his seat, Jim crossed his arms over his chest as he contemplated Reacher, a perplexed frown on his face. Eventually, he spoke up, but slowly as he marshalled his thoughts. 

“If everything you’ve told me is true, and I have no reason to believe otherwise, your actions were still outside the law. I’m very grateful, for both Blair’s life, and for my own sake, because he means more to me than anyone else ever has, or ever will. But vigilantism can never be right.” 

“Is that Jim the cop speaking?” Reacher asked with a sardonic grin. “How about Jim the man and the sentinel? I’m thinking that tribal law would see it differently.” 

At that, Jim just had to laugh. Shaking his head in reluctant admiration, he replied, “And you’d be right, man. The Chopec see things much more in black and white than we do, and their society is probably the better for it. 

“I’ll still have to think long and hard about how I’m going to deal with your revelations, and I’ll have to discuss it with Blair, of course. And I have a pretty good idea of what his reactions will be. 

“But I thank you for your candour and for watching out for Blair. I appreciate the danger you may have put yourself in just to meet up with me.” 

At that, Reacher grinned wryly. “You’re welcome, Jim, and give my best to Sandburg. Although I’m sure you’ll make the right decision, don’t worry about me. Five minutes after you leave, I’ll be on my way with a new identity, and I assure you I’ll be untraceable, even to sentinel senses. 

“Take care of yourself, Jim, and if you ever need my help again, just ask Jack here. He’ll know where to find me.” 

Jim recognised the polite dismissal, but was in no way affronted. As he and Kelso prepared to leave, he could tell that Reacher’s mind was already on making his own escape. 

And if Jim’s conscience was pricking him because he had made no effort to prevent Reacher from leaving, he told himself firmly that there was more to the enigmatic man than he had a right to question, and he truly believed that that would be Blair’s opinion also. He looked forward to telling his guide all about his mysterious meeting, already trying to imagine what Blair’s reactions would be.  



	20. Prompt - Sharing a bed

**Chapter 20: Prompt – Sharing a bed:**   


**Following afternoon, the loft:**  


Blair paused just inside the door of #307, weaving a little unsteadily as he fought to catch his breath. Although for once the ancient elevator had been working, he was still winded by the short trip from elevator car to the loft door. 

“Oh, man!” he gasped, as Jim threw a supporting arm around his waist. “I’m so glad to be back, but I’m beat! And this my first day of freedom too,” he added with a wry chuckle. 

“It’s OK, Chief, I’ve got you!” Jim replied, giving his armful a slight squeeze but mindful of the still tender wound sites. “You know very well that it’s only to be expected, and if you want to get better fast, you’re going to have to follow the doctor’s orders, aren’t you?” he said with a mock frown. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Blair wheezed. “Enough with the mother hen routine already, please, Big Guy. Let me at least savour this moment, huh?” and he glanced up into Jim’s face, his eyes twinkling in merriment. 

However, Jim didn’t respond as he had expected. Instead, the patrician features took on a sombre expression as Jim swallowed hard, momentarily unable to utter a word. 

Frowning worriedly, Blair turned in his partner’s arms, and reached up carefully to place a palm against Jim’s cheek. “What’s wrong, Jim? What did I say? I’m so sorry if I’ve upset you!” 

Giving himself a mental shake, Jim smiled a little tremulously. “No, _I’m_ sorry, Chief. It’s just that, for a while I was terrified that you’d never make it back here. When I heard about the shooting, I wondered if I’d ever be able to tell you what I felt about you. I’m just so grateful that you survived, and to Jack Reacher for his intervention. It was so close. So very close!” 

Sobering immediately, Blair nodded understandingly. “Yeah, I guess it was, Jim. And I’m grateful to Reacher too, more than I can say. I didn’t want to go without saying goodbye, and I’m so glad you decided not to inform on him.” 

Grinning ruefully now, Jim gently urged his rapidly wilting friend over to the nearest sofa, easing Blair down into the comfortable nest of throw pillows he had set up earlier in anticipation of this moment. “Yeah, well, I know it went against the grain as a cop, but this once I think that our decision was justified. I knew what your reaction would be when I explained everything to you this morning. You act as your heart and your conscience dictates and damn the consequences. And there are times, like this one, where I think you have the right of it. And I believed Reacher when he said that I wouldn’t be able to trace him anyway. He has to be the best there is at what he does to have survived this long.” 

Blair smiled softly as he rested his head back against the cushions. “Oh, man, that feels good!” he murmured, then cracked an eye open to peer up at Jim again. “Thanks for everything, Jim. It’s so good to be back. I know I have some way to go before I’m really fit again, and I know too that we still have decisions to make. But for now, I’m just going to enjoy this moment.” 

“Fair enough, babe. But I’m going to get you some juice and one of your pain meds, and no arguing! Because then I have something to show you. Something I recorded last night just for you!”  


\------------------------------  


A short while later, Blair leaned back against Jim’s chest, the big man’s supporting arms cradling him tenderly. His face was a mask of disbelief and shock, and he turned his head as far as he could to peek into his sentinel’s eyes. “Oh, man! How on earth did that happen? I mean, Marie Edwards has to be one of the toughest cookies I know, and she hates my guts! What kind of pressure must have been put on her to make a public apology like that? Even a grudging one!” 

Grinning wickedly, Jim chuckled, “Oh, I think that Jack Kelso and Eli Stoddard had quite a bit to do with it, babe. They both know that the only lie you told was saying that your paper was fiction, and since you never submitted it anyway, she was entirely in the wrong to go to the press. She also had no right to fire you. There were no reasonable grounds for dismissal, apart from possible absenteeism, so I guess the Board of Governors were doing their best to cover their asses in case you decided to sue them. 

“Trouble is, unless I hold my own press conference, they still won’t take you back. And I’m truly sorry about that, babe.” 

Leaning back into Jim’s embrace again, Blair sighed softly and smiled as he replied, “Don’t be, Jim. It was my fault that the paper got leaked in the first place, because it never occurred to me that Mom would go into my laptop like that. And it’s true that I had another one pretty much written anyway because I knew that my objectivity was shot where you were concerned. I’d pretty much already decided to go to my diss committee and ask to submit the alternative one. I was just putting it off, you know, because I didn’t want to leave. Even after everything that happened between us, I didn’t want to go.” 

“And I never want you to either, Chief,” Jim murmured. “Incacha insists that our destiny lies together, and I know now that he’s right. We just have to take the final step.” 

“Uh, does that mean what I think it does, Jim?” Blair asked shyly, hoping that they were finally on the same page. He recalled the feeling of love and contentment he had felt when held by ‘Spirit Jim’, and it was very like what he was feeling now. 

Dropping a kiss on the top of Blair’s head, Jim nodded slightly. “Yes, Chief. Babe. I want you to share my bed from now on, if you want to. We won’t do anything yet, because you’re still too sore for anything athletic. But I want to be able to hold you, babe. To reassure myself that you’re here and back with me for good. That OK with you?” 

“Oh, man! More than OK,” Blair whispered contentedly. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be. Can we go up now?” he added hopefully. 

And Jim grinned and chuckled in relief. “You bet, babe! Let me give you hand going to the bathroom, then I’ll help you upstairs. I could carry you, you know?” 

He had to laugh at Blair’s snippy response. “No way, Rhett! Do I _look_ like Scarlett O’Hara?!” 

Oh yes, his guide was back, and getting better all the time.  



	21. Prompt - Morning person

**Chapter 21: Prompt – Morning person:**   


**Following morning:**  


Humming softly to himself, Jim pottered around the kitchen, preparing a tray to take upstairs so that Blair could have his breakfast in bed. The young man had slept well in Jim’s arms, and was still deeply asleep when Jim got up to go to the bathroom, so Jim was happy for Blair to get as much rest as possible before making the trek downstairs. In all honesty, he should have slept in his old bedroom, as the stairs weren’t recommended by his doctor, but both men believed that, as long as Jim was doing most of the work, Blair shouldn’t come to any harm. After all, he would be spending the greater part of the day downstairs, resting up on the sofa, so all he would have to cope with would be occasional bathroom breaks. And Jim really hadn’t wanted to put off the opportunity of cuddling his guide throughout the night any longer than he could help. 

It had been every bit as gratifying as he had expected – better even – because even though they did nothing more than snuggle up to each other after a brief but intensely satisfying kiss, Jim’s senses thoroughly appreciated Blair’s proximity, and being able to indulge in every aspect of the already beloved body at will. While Blair was unable to stay awake for more than a few minutes, Jim was still able to monitor him closely, all senses tuned in to Blair’s person, and he knew he was going to thoroughly enjoy the moment when he would be able to imprint a fully awake and aware guide. 

But he was in no hurry to push Blair further than he could go. For now, he was more than satisfied with simply having his guide in his home and his bed, and he thanked the goddess for giving him another chance to understand and finally appreciate just how much the young man meant to him both as guide and companion and lover-to-be. 

However, Blair had some way to go yet before he was reasonably self-sufficient again, and Jim intended to take care of him for as long as needed. Certainly Simon hadn’t been particularly happy to give him yet more time off, but he knew that Jim would take it anyway, so he might as well make it official. After all, he too cared for Blair more than he would admit, and was truly grateful that the young man had been spared. Because he was equally sure that, had Blair died in that shooting, Jim would have followed soon after. Maybe not immediately, but he wouldn’t have thrived, and would have simply either given up, or fallen deliberately into one last, fatal zone. 

Apart from that, Major Crimes was nearly up to strength again anyway, since Megan and Simon were both back full time now, which released Joel to partner Megan again in the field. And although the top partnership of Jim and Blair were greatly missed, H and Rafe were proving to be a very successful team in their own right, much to everyone’s satisfaction, including their own. It also helped that a good proportion of Cascade’s serious criminal element seemed to be taking a temporary break at present, although how long that would last was anybody’s guess. 

Putting the finishing touches to the breakfast tray, Jim turned his thoughts to the question of Blair’s ablutions once he had eaten his breakfast. Jim had helped with his guide’s toilette during his hospital stay, much to Blair’s initial embarrassment. However, the young man had gradually relaxed under Jim’s ministrations, realising that Jim genuinely didn’t mind at all, and in fact, positively enjoyed certain aspects, such as washing Blair’s hair. And because his touch was so sensual and delicate, Blair had quickly grown to look forward to having Jim’s gentle fingers massaging his scalp; the experience almost erotic, even for one still barely recovering from serious injury. However, as yet he had only been able to have bed or sponge baths on account of his stitches, but now they had been removed, he had been given the go-ahead to have a proper bath or shower as long as he didn’t over-tax himself. And that was what Jim was planning for him after breakfast. A stress-free shower that would be as enjoyable as Jim could make it. For both of them. 

Arriving at the top of the stairs, Jim took a moment to behold the vision in his big bed. And what a vision it was. Containing the chuckle that fought to escape, he grinned at the tousled waif peeping out at him from beneath the sheets, all bleary eyes and be-whiskered cheeks. Blair had never been a so-called ‘morning person’, requiring copious amounts of good coffee before he could even string more than a word or two together coherently. But Jim had always admired the miraculous transformation that took place after the caffeine worked its wonders and his friend became the bouncing Energiser Bunny they all knew and loved. 

Until a few months ago, that was, but Jim resolutely refused to think about how he had managed to suppress his loyal partner so comprehensively. That was then, and this was now, and although he still felt guilty about his recent behaviour towards Blair, now that he had the chance to make up for it, that was what he intended to do, or perish in the attempt. 

“Hey, Chief! Rise and shine! I bring bagels with cream cheese and coffee. _Lots_ of coffee,” he crooned temptingly. 

The big eyes blinked, clearing by the second as Blair carefully hitched himself up in bed. “Coffee!” he murmured reverently. “Oh, man! _Real_ coffee! You are a king among men, Jim!” 

“Yep, I am,” Jim agreed complacently, putting the tray down on the nightstand. 

“Come on, Chief, let me help you get comfy,” and he eased an arm behind Blair’s shoulders, encouraging the smaller man to prop himself up against the mound of pillows Jim arranged at his back. 

“Juice and pain pill first, babe, then you can have as much coffee as you like. Within reason, that is. OK?” 

Blair grimaced a little at that, but complied without further complaint before reaching for the mug of fragrant morning coffee. Holding it to his nose, he took a long, appreciative sniff, then sipped it, his eyes closing as he savoured the flavour. 

“Oh, man!” he breathed. “So good, Jim! It takes something like a protracted stay in Cascade General to make me appreciate just how good proper coffee is. Even when Dr Lovelace told me I could have the occasional cup, it was pretty awful stuff. It was only when Beth managed to smuggle me a mug of their own brew from the nurses’ station that I could actually tell what I was drinking!” 

“An excellent reason for making sure you don’t have to suffer that again, babe,” Jim murmured a trifle acerbically. “From now on, I’m going to take better care of you, and if that means Blessed Protector overdrive, so be it!” 

Then, lightening up again, he said, “You know, Chief, I had an idea about getting you a proper shower today. Wanna hear?” 

Blair nodded eagerly, the coffee in his system working its wonders such that he looked almost fully alert. And the prospect of a real shower did the rest.  


\-----------------------------------  


Shortly afterwards, Blair was to be found seated on a chair in the shower stall, feeling a little shy and awkward, but thoroughly enjoying the view as Jim stripped for action. As soon as he had finished breakfast, his protesting bladder had ensured that both men had made the trip to the bathroom as quickly as possible, with Jim supporting him all the way. 

After taking care of business, Blair had rested for a few minutes on the closed toilet seat while he watched with interest as Jim made the preparations for the eagerly anticipated shower. He snickered appreciatively when his sentinel drew back the shower curtain with a theatrical flourish, to reveal a plastic chair in the centre of the tray, ready and waiting at Blair’s convenience. 

“Here you go, Chief,” Jim said cheerfully. “Your throne awaits, babe. This way I can help you get properly clean without you having to tire yourself unnecessarily. Ready to go?” 

Nodding eagerly, Blair had allowed Jim to undress him, even though he had blushed in embarrassment. For sure, Jim had seen pretty much all there was to see of Blair in the hospital, but this seemed different somehow. Blair had no vanity, harbouring no illusions that his body was anything special, and the patchy regrowth of chest hair did little to hide his new scars. What Jim could see in him he had no idea, but chose to be grateful for his friend’s attentions anyway. 

And now he watched in awe as Jim’s magnificent body was revealed in all its glory, making him feel so blessed to be able to enjoy all the benefits of Jim’s perfection. 

Of course, what he didn’t realise, and probably wouldn’t have believed it anyway, was that Jim was thinking similar thoughts about Blair. 

As far as Jim was concerned, Blair was perfect. Smaller in stature, and not the buff type he had occasionally employed to scratch a mutual itch with no strings attached, yet he was beautiful in Jim’s eyes, in a purely masculine way. With a less well-defined musculature than Jim’s to be sure, yet the compact frame was in perfect proportion, and even the still fresh scars couldn’t detract from the overall picture. Blair might be very aware of them, but Jim knew that in time they would silver and fade, although never from sentinel sight, and once regrown, Blair’s soft chest hair would help conceal them also. But for now the only feelings they aroused in Jim were a surge of tenderness and protectiveness, and a deep-seated anger that his friend should have suffered so needlessly, although he was careful to keep that particular emotion out of his expression. The last thing he wanted was for Blair to misunderstand its source, and feel the need to either apologise yet again for being a burden or be ashamed of his appearance. 

With a cheerful grin, Jim stepped in to join Blair, taking down the shower head as he turned on the faucets to adjust the temperature. Once the water was to his liking, he gently tilted Blair’s head back and wet his hair, adding the young man’s natural herbal shampoo, and lathering up the long locks. For several minutes he thoroughly relished massaging Blair’s scalp, feeling the silky tresses between his fingers; the experience an exercise in sensuality for both men. 

However, Jim knew that the hot water wouldn’t last forever, so he reluctantly rinsed Blair’s curls and concentrated instead on shaving and tenderly washing the smaller man, taking particular care over the newly healed areas of skin. 

When he was done to his satisfaction, he quickly washed himself, and turned off the water, wrapping Blair in a large, fluffy towel as he helped his friend out of the shower and over to sit on the closed toilet again. 

“Oh, man, that was _soooo_ good. Thanks, Jim. I truly appreciate it,” Blair almost purred, his eyes closing in bliss as Jim patted him dry. 

“No problem, Chief,” Jim replied with a grin. “I enjoyed it too, you know. Being able to get my hands on you at last has been a real treat. I hope we can do that often?” 

“Oh, yeah, you bet, Jim! And soon I hope to be able to reciprocate, man. I can’t wait to get my hands on your beautiful body, Jim. You do know that you’re better than a Greek god, don’t you?” 

“Says the man with the face of a Botticelli angel,” snickered Jim. “But enough with the mutual admiration society meeting, babe. Let’s get you dressed and comfortable on the sofa, then we’ll plan what we want to do over the next few days. I have a few suggestions, depending on how you feel, but whatever we do, I’m going to make the most of having you all to myself.” 

And Blair’s face was a picture of adoration and pleasure as he replied, “Oh, man! I’m so down with that!” 

He might be tired, sore and still weak, but to be the centre of Jim’s attention at last, it was almost worth it.   



	22. Prompt - First date

**Chapter 22: Prompt – First date:**   


**Two days later:**  


With a sigh of contentment, Blair eased himself down onto the sofa, instantly leaning his head back against the cushions and closing his eyes. Jim looked on with an anxious frown, his senses telling him that Blair was exhausted, and in considerable pain. Yet he still looked remarkably relaxed and happy, so he told himself not to be such a worry-wort. Blair had a right to be exhausted after the workout he’d just had with his Physical Therapist at the clinic the hospital had recommended, and he had pushed himself too hard in Jim’s view over the past couple of days, his determination to get fit and well as quickly as possible spurring on his efforts. 

True, he had welcomed Jim’s assistance on many occasions, particularly when it came to the mutually enjoyable shower times, but he still obstinately refused to let his healing injuries hold him back any more than he had to. His ribs and chest wall were still very tender, and he had to practice breathing exercises to slowly increase his lung capacity, and to hold the ever-present threat of infection and pneumonia at bay, but he was doing them religiously as he needed to get back to normal as soon as possible for several reasons. 

In the first instance, much as he appreciated the help, he felt guilty about taking up so much of Jim’s time, even though the older man insisted it was something he wanted to do. But Jim really needed to get back to work, because Blair was well aware that his sense of duty to MCU and the tribe couldn’t be ignored for much longer. And it shouldn’t be, in Blair’s opinion, because it was an integral part of the sentinel’s makeup, even as was the desire to protect and cherish the guide. 

There was also another reason for Blair’s impatience, and that was on his own account. 

Only yesterday, he had received an unexpected visitor in the shape of Eli Stoddard. Blair had been instantly worried and wary, because although he had been told that his old friend and mentor had been instrumental in forcing Chancellor Edwards’ apology, and had offered to give Blair a reference if required, this was the first time they had actually met face to face since the whole diss debacle. 

But Eli had soon put him at ease, even making an effort to be polite to Jim, although it was plain to Jim at least that he was being scrutinised by the older professor. Eli was well aware that Jim was Blair’s subject, even if the young man still refused to admit it, and the fact that he had allowed Blair to destroy his academic career on his behalf lowered him considerably in Eli’s esteem. 

However, since it was also plain that Blair had no intention of discussing the ‘Sentinel’ paper further, Eli had come to inform him that, despite Edwards’ antipathy, he and Blair’s diss committee had agreed to allow Blair to submit the alternative paper as long as it was within a set, mandatory time period. A period which would, of course, allow him a little more leeway than originally agreed in order to accommodate his recuperation. 

If he did so, Eli had no doubt that he would be awarded his doctorate, but unfortunately that would also mean the end of his association with Rainier. Much as the older scholar disapproved, the Board of Governors considered that they had done more than enough to compensate Blair for his dismissal, being of the opinion that he had brought it on himself to a great extent. There would be no question of him returning to any type of teaching role, and they would prefer it if he never tried to enrol for further classes in the future. In both Jim’s and Eli’s opinion, it was a shabby way to end an association that had been of immense benefit to the U in the many years of loyal service Blair had given them, but Blair himself didn’t see it quite that way. Yes, he’d worked his ass off for them, and dedicated himself to his teaching and studying, but at the end of the day, if he could finally earn his precious doctorate after all, he would be more than content. Despite his prolific output in terms of published articles and highly regarded teaching awards, he still didn’t consider himself to have been anything but a lowly grad student and TA, and would have been astounded at the admiration and appreciation he had inspired in so many of his peers and his students – pre diss disaster, that was. 

And what he also didn’t realise was that there were still a good few of his real friends and acquaintances in academic circles who still believed in his integrity, even though it wasn’t too politic for them to admit it in public; something that he could also have understood if he’d known about it. 

Be that as it may, by the time Eli had left #307, Blair had been beaming in genuine pleasure, feeling as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. Although Jim was much more reserved, unhappy at what he still considered to be a poor recompense for so much loyalty, he couldn’t help but be happy on Blair’s account having witnessed Blair’s honest appreciation for small mercies. 

The upshot was, of course, that Blair was even more determined than ever to get himself back on his feet, or at least comfortable enough to be able to work on his alternative diss as soon as possible, hence his present condition. 

Squatting down in front of his weary partner, Jim placed his hands on Blair’s knees to attract his attention. 

“You OK, Chief? You’ve had a hard day today. Jan really put you through it at the clinic, didn’t she?” 

Blair cracked open one eye as he smiled lazily at his partner. He truly appreciated Jim’s care and concern for him, even as he didn’t want to abuse the privilege. 

“I’m fine, Jim. Yes, I’m tired, but it’s a good sort of tired. I felt as if I’d made some progress today, and although I’m not naïve enough to think that it’s going to be this level of improvement every day, all being well I’ll be able to get working on the diss very soon now. It’s only a case of tidying it up anyway, because I’d already finished the rough draft. And then I can submit. 

“Oh, man! I can’t get over how good Eli and my committee have been to me. After causing them such embarrassment, it’s over and above, man!” 

“No, Chief, it’s not,” Jim replied seriously. “It’s the very least they could do for you. And although I too appreciate how a few people like Eli and Jack Kelso and your committee have gone in to bat for you, it’s still not good enough in my opinion.” 

Opening both eyes now, Blair’s expression was both tender and understanding as he met Jim’s frowning gaze. “Oh, Jim! I know you only want the best for me now, but you have to remember that I did bring this on myself. I made the mess, and I had to clear it up, and there was no other way at the time. I trashed my own reputation, and I’m just so grateful that I’m being allowed to submit anyway. And at least with a doctorate under my belt – assuming I get it, that is – I’ll have far more opportunities for employment. And maybe there might even be a way I can work with you again, although it’s pretty obvious that being a cop won’t cut it,” he finished ruefully. 

Jim nodded in reluctant acceptance. “OK, babe, but your capacity for forgiveness still amazes me. But we’ll leave it there for now. Let’s get you well, and get you your doctorate, then we’ll think about how we’re going to work together. 

“Because I’m determined to find a way, Chief. One way or another, we’re going to be sentinel and guide as Incacha predicted.” 

“Works for me, lover,” Blair murmured fondly. “But for now, if you don’t mind, I think I’m going to have a nap. I’m going to need my strength for later, such as it is!” 

Although slightly puzzled by his guide’s words, Jim didn’t question him any further, seeing how rapidly Blair was shutting down. He simply tucked the sleepy young man cosily in an afghan and went to the kitchen to snag a beer to enjoy while he prepared the makings for a simple stir-fry for dinner.   


\------------------------------  


**That evening:**  


It wasn’t too long until Jim found out just what Blair’s cryptic comment was all about. Having enjoyed their stir-fry, with Blair once again bewailing the fact that he couldn’t yet help with the clear-up, (which was met by a classic ‘Yeah, right!’ grimace from Jim) he had somewhat shyly asked if they could go to bed early. Surprised, since Blair looked much more alert than he usually did before they retired for the night, Jim still nodded good-naturedly. It had been a busy day for his partner after all, so perhaps he was wearier than he looked at present. And Jim had no problem with a protracted cuddle with his precious guide, so they made their usual bathroom run before tackling the stairs. Although Jim had his arm around Blair’s waist in order to offer as much help and support as needed, he did note that Blair seemed to be managing just that little bit better all the time, not being quite so winded by the time he reached the top. 

It was when Blair sat down on the bed, ready to be helped to undress that Jim noticed the elevated heartbeat that had little to do with his recent exertion, since it was accompanied by the tang of what Jim could only categorise as anxiety. 

“What’s wrong, babe?” he asked worriedly. “Do you feel OK? You look very pale all of a sudden!” 

Swallowing hard, Blair tried not to look bashful as he met Jim’s concerned gaze. 

“Um, no, Jim, honestly. I’m fine, really. Um…it’s just that I wanted to ask you something, and now that it’s time, I feel sort of embarrassed. Gods!” he continued, glancing away as he blushed to his hairline. “This is worse than being on my first date! I can’t _ever_ remember being this coy!” 

Cupping Blair’s cheek in his palm, Jim encouraged the young man to face him again. 

“Don’t be shy, babe. Just go ahead and ask. Whatever it is, I’m sure I’ll be fine with it.” He couldn’t quite contain the hopeful note that crept into his voice and into his expression, and seeing that gave Blair the courage to continue. 

Taking as deep a breath as he could manage, he said, “Please can we do a bit more than just cuddling tonight, Jim? I mean, I know I still can’t do that much, but I really want to be able to give you something back for all the care you’ve taken of me. You deserve far more, I know, but I’d really like to give you as much as I can.” 

Jim’s face was a picture of delight as he pulled Blair into his arms for a gentle, but loving hug. “Oh, babe, it would be my pleasure!” he murmured into a curl-covered ear. “But we won’t do anything more than you want, OK? Because I promise you that anything you can give will be wonderful, Chief. And more than I had ever hoped for. Can I undress you now?” 

And with a relieved smile and nod of assent, Blair relaxed and let Jim ease him out of his clothing. 

However, once completely naked, his insecurity once again raised its ugly head. Glancing over to where Jim was hurriedly undressing himself, and then down at his own body, Blair was struck anew by the unprepossessing sight that met his eyes, and particularly the livid scars still marring his chest. What was he thinking, offering himself to Jim? Was he completely mad? 

“No, you’re not mad,” murmured Jim, suddenly sinking down to kneel before him, and apparently able to read his very thoughts now. “There’s nothing about you that grosses me out, babe. Nothing at all, not even these,” and he traced a sentinel-delicate finger over the scar tissue. “Everything about you is beautiful, babe, inside and out, and I’m just so sorry it took me so long to realise it. Let me show you just what I mean, Chief. This is for you. I’m just so glad that you trust me enough to take care of you in all things. And my reward in being able to imprint you fully at last is more than enough for now, I promise.” 

Somewhat reassured, Blair offered him a slightly tremulous smile, and with Jim’s help, lowered himself gingerly onto his back in the centre of the big bed. Lying alongside him, his head propped on one hand, Jim leaned over him, his expression tender as he ran a gentle finger down Blair’s nose and over the lush lips. Lowering himself carefully, and giving Blair plenty of time to pull away if he wanted to, he took those silky lips in a gentle kiss, learning their taste and texture all over again, with Blair’s willing consent. However, he knew only too well that this was no time to be too passionate, so he broke off before Blair could get breathless, smiling lovingly into the huge blue eyes that regarded him so trustingly. 

“Let me learn you, babe. Let me imprint you on my soul as well as with all my senses.” And with a happy nod from Blair, he set about his loving task, utterly engrossed, but entirely sensible of his soon-to-be lover’s comfort. With Blair’s complete cooperation, he looked, touched, tasted, listened and sniffed every inch of his guide’s compact form, until the erotic nature of the examination had Blair writhing in heated lust despite his relative fragility. And when Jim took his swollen penis in his hand for the first time, he came with a cry of sheer joy, tears of utter amazement and gladness trickling down the side of his face to dampen his hair. 

“Are you OK, babe?” he heard Jim ask, a touch of concern in the gentle voice. 

“Oh yeah, Jim,” he murmured, as soon as he had enough breath to respond. “That was…was utterly amazing, man. I mean, I’ve never – repeat _never_ – come like that from anyone’s touch alone before. But what about you, Jim? Can I do anything for you?” He was pretty much exhausted, but he wanted Jim to know that he was willing to do what he could, even if it wasn’t much. 

“No, babe, I’m fine,” Jim replied with a smirk, glancing down at himself. And when Blair’s gaze followed his, the young man saw the evidence of Jim’s own release mixed with his on their bodies. 

“Just being able to enjoy you was enough for me to come too,” Jim continued, moving over Blair to take his weight on his elbows so that he could cup Blair’s face in his palms. “I love you, Guide of mine,” he whispered, gazing deeply into Blair’s beautiful eyes. 

“And I love you, my Sentinel,” Blair murmured, his expression one of wonder and awe. 

“And I promise that we’ll do this properly as soon as I’m well enough. This was so amazing, it can only get better. And I have the feeling that the bond between us is set?” 

“I think you’re right, babe. And it’ll only get stronger now we both accept it. 

“But right now, I can see you’re worn out, babe, so let me clean us up a bit, then we can snuggle again, want to?” 

“Oh yeah, man!” came the sleepy response. “I’m so down with that!”  



	23. Prompt - Mountains

**Chapter 23: Prompt – Mountains:**   


Over the remainder of the week, Blair’s health improved in leaps and bounds, far better than either man might have expected. Blair speculated somewhat fancifully that perhaps it was some obscure benefit or factor of accepting the sentinel and guide bond, but he agreed with Jim that it was most probably the psychological response to knowing for sure that he was loved and in love. Not only that, but the chance of retrieving something of his lost academic career meant that he was of a much more optimistic and cheerful frame of mind than he had been for months now, and that just had to aid his recovery. 

Unfortunately, that also meant that Jim was soon going to have to return to work, since Blair was almost well enough to look after himself during the day. However, having decided that he should be thinking about reporting for duty the following week, Jim first wanted to take Blair away for a short break and change of scene before they both settled once more into a more mundane routine. He was wracking his brains for inspiration, when the answer arrived in most unexpected form. 

They had just returned from a gentle stroll in the nearby park, and were snuggled up together on the sofa when Jim suddenly stiffened, his head cocking in a characteristic listening pose. Blair watched fascinated as Jim’s nostrils twitched, even after all these years so proud to witness his sentinel’s gift in action. 

“Who is it, Jim?” he murmured sentinel-soft, so as not to cause unnecessary discomfort to Jim’s sensitive ears. 

“It’s my Dad,” Jim replied, frowning in consternation. “What the heck’s he doing here? He’s never come to visit before. Wonder if he’s in trouble?” 

Pushing away carefully from Jim’s side, Blair offered him a small grin. “Well, you won’t know until you invite him in, lover. Go on, it’s fine,” he added when Jim gave him a doubtful look. 

With an impatient huff, Jim rose to his feet and went to the door, opening it just as his father was about to knock. A mischievous inner imp sniggered at the slight startle William made, although he swiftly quelled the rather mean-spirited reaction. 

“Hello, Dad. What brings you here?” he asked coolly, even now mentally bracing himself for some form of criticism. 

“Er, just wanted to see you, Jimmy. Have a chat, you know? Can I come in?” 

William seemed uncharacteristically discomfited, so with a small frown, Jim stood back to let his father enter, closing the door behind them. 

“Hello, Mr Ellison,” Blair called from his seat on the sofa. “Uh, nice to see you, sir.” 

Apparently somewhat nonplussed, William looked from Jim to Blair and back before his manners kicked in again. “Mr Sandburg. Yes, good to see you too. I didn’t expect to see you here though?” 

Stalking over to stand beside where Blair was sitting, Jim bridled in anticipation of what he assumed was going to be some sort of rebuke or implied challenge, his expression darkening even as Blair reached up to gently grasp his forearm. 

“Easy, lover,” he murmured _sotto voce._ “Give him a chance, Jim. He might surprise you.” Then, addressing William, he continued politely, “Please take a seat, Mr Ellison. Do you need to speak to Jim in private?” 

Jim growled at that, but to his credit, William ignored it and smiled at Blair. “No, Mr Sandburg. That’s fine. What I have to say affects you also, by the look of things, so don’t leave on my account.” 

Seating himself catty corner to Blair so that he could watch both his son and Blair’s reactions, he offered them a small smile before continuing. 

“I came here today, Jimmy, because I wanted – no, needed – to see how you were progressing, and also to apologise. I realise that I was less than supportive when the media frenzy broke out, and admit that I was more concerned for my own inconvenience and discomfort than for your reaction over being ‘outed’ like that. And I also admit I was furious at you, Mr Sandburg, for setting the whole catastrophe in motion to begin with. 

“However, I have spoken with Simon Banks on several occasions since then, as well as to several of my acquaintances at Rainier, and realise that I was woefully ignorant of the facts. I understand now that it was your mother who inadvertently released your paper to the publishers, and I have to say that I admired your willingness to take the blame in order to protect Jimmy. It was a very courageous thing to do, and I can see that Jimmy appreciates it also. 

“However, I was under the impression that you would be moving on now that your partnership with Jimmy at the PD is over. I obviously misread your relationship with Jimmy. Or your importance to him. I’m sorry.” 

Initially bemused at what William had said, and gratefully aware of Jim settling close beside him on the sofa, Blair took a moment to respond. Although words were his favourite tools under most circumstances, he knew that he would have to tread carefully if not to destroy this fragile connection before it had a chance to take hold. There was an opportunity here to strengthen the familial relationship between father and son, and he didn’t want to be the reason for it fracturing once and for all. 

“Blair. Please call me Blair, Mr Ellison. And it is I who should apologise to you, sir. Yes, it was my mom Naomi who sent off my paper to her publisher friend without my consent, but she was only trying to help. And when the whole disaster snowballed out of control despite my attempts to shut it down, I had to do something drastic. I couldn’t let the media keep hounding Jim like that, so I denied everything. And it still wasn’t enough to prevent people I love and admire getting hurt anyway. 

“But Jim forgave me, Mr Ellison. Even when I told him that I couldn’t accept Captain Banks’ badge offer, he still forgave me. And cared for me when I got shot. That’s why I’m still here, sir. I owe him so much, and care for him so deeply.” 

William frowned as he pondered on Blair’s impassioned words; reading far more between the lines than either Blair or Jim might have given him credit for. 

“I think he owes _you,_ Blair, equally as much as you owe him,” he began thoughtfully. “Simon Banks described how you worked with Jimmy at the PD, and my friend Eli Stoddard was equally forthcoming in explaining in depth about the whole ‘Sentinel phenomenon’ and the role of the companion. He made me see that you didn’t lie, Blair, because Jimmy really is one of these sentinels. And I wish to God I’d known that when he was a child, Blair. I thought I was doing the best I could to protect him, trying to keep his gift a secret in case he was seen to be some sort of freak, but I can see now that I was so wrong. And I also see that you two are meant to be a partnership, even though I don’t really want to know just how far that partnership goes,” he added, with a self-deprecating smirk. 

“Suffice it to say that I am glad you have found each other after all, and I hope that you can forgive your old man his past foolishness, Jimmy.” 

During this recital, Jim had undergone something of an emotional rollercoaster ride. From an automatic assumption that his father had come to criticise, he had been amazed and astounded at how the older man had reacted and responded to Blair, when Jim had expected his lover to be chastised and belittled again. And following that had come grudging admiration for his father’s honesty and admission of his own failings as a single parent, even though he had known no better at the time. 

Taking all that into consideration, Jim realised that it would be churlish of him to throw his father’s tentative olive branch back in his face; not to mention that Blair would be pissed at him too; so he sighed deeply and met William’s hopeful gaze with a somewhat rueful one of his own. 

“Well, Dad, I have to say that you’ve thrown me for a bit of a loop here. And I’m probably doing you a disservice in admitting that I was expecting to undergo some sort of censure, so I’m sorry too. 

“But I’m more than grateful that you understand now just how important Blair is to me. Not just as a companion to my inner sentinel, but as friend and partner also. No one has ever done as much for me as he has, and that’s despite my poor treatment of him on so many occasions. All we want now is to move forward together somehow, although we haven’t decided quite how to do that yet. 

“But once Blair’s well enough to finish and submit his alternative dissertation and get his doctorate, we’ll find a way. Somehow, we’ll find a way.” 

William nodded thoughtfully, then met both men’s eyes as he replied seriously, “Fair enough, Jimmy, Blair. And I hope you realise now that you can count on me to help in whatever capacity I can. I still have a fair amount of clout in both the business community and in social circles, and I’m quite prepared to use it to your advantage. 

“Meanwhile, is there something I can do right now to show you that I mean what I say?” 

Jim looked thoughtful for moment, and then his face cleared, a real smile lighting up his eyes as he said, “You know what, Dad, there is something. Could we use your cabin in the Cascade Mountains this weekend for a short break before I go back to work next week? I think a change of scene would work wonders for Blair after being cooped up in hospital and the loft for so long.” 

William’s smile mirrored his son’s as he immediately agreed. “Of course you can, Jimmy! You’re both more than welcome! It’s fully stocked, and ready for occupation. Go, knock yourselves out!” 

And all three shared companionable laughter, the foundations for a proper reconciliation well and truly set, and welcomed by each one.  



	24. Prompt - Summer

**Chapter 24: Prompt – Summer:**   


**Friday evening:**  


Cuddled together on a luxurious oversized lounger, Jim and Blair admired the view from the deck of William’s hunting lodge-cum-summer vacation cabin, and it had to be said that it was stunning. With the Cascade Mountains as a backdrop, and a small but pristine lake close by, the location couldn’t have been better. And that went for the property itself also. Set in about four acres of woodland and natural pasture, it was secluded without being too far off the beaten track, and enjoyed the fishing offered by the well-stocked lake at its edge. The so-called ‘cabin’ was luxurious enough to have Blair gaping open-mouthed at the sight of it on their arrival that afternoon; and he still couldn’t stop talking about it, and how grateful he was to William for letting them stay here. 

In truth, he admitted that he felt like something of a hypocrite, enjoying such conspicuous wealth, especially when the place was far better than most peoples’ only residence, but for once he was prepared to set aside his socialist principles and simply enjoy its peaceful and healing atmosphere. 

“Oh, man, this is awesome!” he murmured for the umpteenth time. “How come your Dad doesn’t stay here more? I could live somewhere like this permanently, given the chance! And it would be so good for you, Jim. Fresh mountain air without urban and noise pollution! Your senses must be loving it!” 

Jim grinned fondly and dropped a kiss on top of the curly head resting against his shoulder. “Yes, Chief, they are, and I agree. But how could I care for the tribe from out here, babe? And whatever you say, you know very well that you need people around you. You’re no hermit, babe, and you couldn’t be an anthropologist without people to study after all. You need the stimulation, kiddo, and you’re a ‘people person’. But perhaps Dad will let us use this place on a regular basis now, when we both need a break that doesn’t include camping.” 

“Yeah, that would be great, Jim. And he was so nice to me, you know? I half expected him to sneer at me or bawl me out, and I wouldn’t have blamed him if he did. But I truly appreciated how open-minded he was.” 

“Sure surprised the hell out of me!” Jim replied sardonically. “I can’t ever recall him being that way when Stevie and I were kids. But he’s mellowed with age, so I guess the least I can do is give him credit for trying to reconcile with me. Stevie’s already forgiven him, so I suppose I should too.” 

Looking up to meet Jim’s wry gaze, Blair’s expression was serious as he said, “That would be good, Jim, if you could. I know I nagged you before when you told me you had a father still living, and I know I laid it on way too heavily. I’m sorry about that, man, but it was only because I was a bit jealous, I guess. Not knowing who my father is, and all. But I believe it’s never too late to make up, and I would be happy to get to know him better too.” 

Jim smiled affectionately at that, saying, “And I think he’d like that also, even though I still think it’s a recent development in his case. Like I said, I don’t recall him being particularly tolerant before, especially towards ‘alternative lifestyles’. But as long as we don’t embarrass him in public, or go into too much gory detail, I think we’ll do OK. The fact that he appears to have accepted me for what I am, and understands that I need you with me seems to have overridden a lot of his previous prejudices, so let’s hope it stays that way. 

“Now, I’m going to go in and grab us another beer, and then I’ll put together a salad to have with the baked potatoes and steak we brought with us. That top-of-the-range BBQ is just begging to be used, and tomorrow, all being well, we’ll have fresh fish. And since you’re so much better, babe, I’ll even let you cook it!” 

Blair beamed at him, excitement in his eyes despite a certain amount of expected weariness. He really did feel so much better, and relished the gradual return of strength and energy. When Jim returned to work next week, Blair fully intended to get stuck in to tidying up his new diss, because he wanted to be in a position to submit well within the time limit he had been granted. They had a life to plan together, and a lot depended on him regaining some of his academic credibility.  


\-------------------------------  


**Later that night:**  


Having finished – and thoroughly enjoyed – their dinner, with Blair being allowed to do his share of the clean-up, the two men once again snuggled together on the lounger to admire the magnificent display of the night-time heavens wheeling overhead. Basking in the contentment elicited by the fabulous setting, and the warmth of his lover’s proximity, Blair was moved to say, “This is the best, man. Good food, great company, and a view like this! What could be better? Summer in Cascade can be so fickle, but when it behaves, there’s nothing to beat it. This is just amazing, Jim. But I always wonder how much more you can see? Your vision is such a gift, man. I think I’m envious!” 

Still looking heavenwards, Jim pondered on his lover’s words, wondering how to reply in a way that truly reflected his thoughts. Words were Blair’s forte, after all, but the least he could do was try to offer his opinion, such as it was. 

“Yeah, I guess it is, at that,” he began slowly. “But not something you need to be envious of, babe. Yes, by opening up my vision I can see way more than many can see even with an average telescope, and it really is humbling, I admit. But I can’t see what _you_ see, babe. I can see the individual feathers on that owl over the other side of the lake, but I can’t see the goodness in people like you can. I can’t see past anger and hurt and violence to recognise the good person within, trying desperately to get out. 

“You can do that, Chief. So many times you’ve pulled me and Simon up for being too harsh in our judgements, and you’ve been right to do so. Just like with Davy Leary. OK, so it backfires on occasion, but generally speaking you have the ability to connect with those who need it. And that’s true vision, babe. The vision of a shaman. Incacha must be so proud of you!” 

When he glanced down at Blair, wondering why his lover hadn’t replied as expected, he was shocked to see fat tears slowly trickling down the beautiful face. Blair’s eyes were huge and full, his emotions writ large on his features, and Jim was moved to pull him even closer. 

“You OK, babe? I’m so sorry if I’ve upset you! I didn’t mean to hurt you, I swear! I just wanted to explain how I really feel about you!” 

Sniffing loudly, Blair forced himself to speak around the lump of emotion in his throat. 

“Oh, Jim, I’m sorry, man! Please don’t feel bad! It’s just that, well, I…I’ve never had anyone say such nice things about me before. I…I mean, I’m just _me_. Nothing special at all; not like you. But thank you, Jim. Thank you for loving me, and for thinking such lovely things about me even though I don’t deserve it. I love you so much, man, and I want to show you. Tonight. Now!” 

Pulling the smaller body fully into his embrace, Jim hugged his guide passionately but carefully for long moments, rubbing soothing circles on Blair’s back. What had he done to deserve such a gift? Such a loving and forgiving soul? 

Whatever it was, he wasn’t going to throw it away again. Never again would he scorn and reject Blair’s love and understanding. And if Blair wanted to make love tonight, then he wouldn’t deny it, even if the young man wasn’t actually able to complete their physical union this time around. It would happen in due course, of that Jim was certain. But in the meantime, he would let Blair lead the way, and show him exactly how much they could achieve when they were both fully fit and well. 

Pushing his guide away slightly, he pressed a kiss against the broad, smooth forehead, before taking the lush lips in a gentle, closed-mouth kiss. 

“I would be honoured, babe. Blair. Whatever you feel able to do, I’m all for it, lover. Let’s go to bed!” 

He was rewarded by a full wattage Sandburg smile as, tears forgotten, the young man’s eyes glowed instead with joy and desire. 

“Oh, yes! Please, Jim. Want you so much!”  


\-----------------------------  


Ever since the night when Jim had imprinted his guide so completely and enjoyably, they had indulged in gradually increasing periods of gentle, albeit mutually satisfying kissing, touching and exploration. However, much to Blair’s chagrin, up until now his strength had not been able to match up to his desire for anything more strenuous. The spirit was most definitely willing, but the flesh was still too weak to do much more than mild foreplay. 

Having said that, neither man had complained, and even though he still couldn’t understand what Jim saw in him, at least Blair recognised that the older man’s declarations of love and admiration were genuine, and that had helped boost his self-confidence greatly. 

Tonight, however, he felt so much stronger, and Jim’s beautiful words had moved him to tears. He was determined to show Jim how much he was adored and appreciated in return, and to that end he was more than happy to let Jim lead him to the big master bedroom, which just happened to have a large Jacuzzi tub in the en suite bathroom. With a wicked grin, Jim began to run the bathwater, testing it every so often to ensure it was the perfect temperature, while Blair looked on from his seat on the luxurious, super king-sized bed. Although neither man spoke, the heated glances they exchanged and the building anticipation meant that they were both almost desperate for each other’s touch. 

As soon as the tub was filled, Jim strode over to where Blair was seated, dropping to his knees before the smaller man as he reached up to cup his face. “Ready, lover? Can I undress you now?” 

Blair could hardly speak, he was so excited. He almost chuckled aloud when a fleeting thought occurred to him. Surely Megan would have approved of this scenario, because if ever Blair had felt like assuming the role of a character in a bodice-ripper, it was right now. And he loved it. 

Nodding enthusiastically, he willingly allowed Jim to strip him quickly but carefully, reaching up himself to reciprocate as best he could. And when both men were naked, Jim pulled him to his feet, hugging him tenderly before urging him towards the bathroom – not that he needed much persuasion. 

With Jim’s help, he stepped into the deep, warm tub, hissing in pleasure as the almost too hot water caressed his skin. And once Jim had turned up the water jets, he was in heaven. 

“Oh, man! This is too much!” he murmured around a wide grin. “I don’t think I’ve ever been in anything like this before!” 

“Then it’s up to us to make sure the experience is memorable, babe,” Jim replied with a salacious smirk. “Can I wash you, babe?” 

Blair nodded happily again. “Oh, yeah, Jim! But I want to wash you too. Is that OK?” 

The expression on Jim’s face said it all, so he reached for one of the soft terry cloths as Jim reached for the other. Within seconds, Blair was sitting in Jim’s lap, carefully washing Jim’s face before moving down to his broad chest. Humming happily, he took his time over the muscular pecs and sensitive nipples, gratified when Jim gasped in pleasure, the burgeoning erection pressing against Blair’s backside ample proof of his enjoyment. However, when Blair’s busy hands began to move lower, he forced himself to seize them gently, saying, “Not yet, babe! If you do anything more right now I’m not going to last! Let me wash you now, OK?” 

Chuckling unrepentantly, if rather wickedly, Blair nodded in understanding. “Go for it, lover!” he replied huskily, his eyes glowing with love and lust. “Do whatever you need, Jim. I love you, man!” 

Jim took him at his word, and began to give him the most erotic and intimate wash he had ever had. Sentinel sensitive fingers caressed and cleaned him, until he was purring in pleasure, his body responding eagerly to the perfect stimulation. When he met Jim’s quizzical gaze, his eyes were so dark with desire that the pupils almost eclipsed the azure irises, and when he spoke, his voice was deep and husky with passion. 

“Please, Jim, I want you! Can I? I’m ready, my Sentinel. Please!” 

And who was Jim to deny such an offer. However, he wasn’t so far gone himself that he didn’t think about what this would mean for his possibly virgin to male / male sex guide. 

“Are you really sure, babe?” he whispered, cupping Blair’s heated face in his palms. “You said once that you weren’t averse to the idea, but that you hadn’t gotten past first base. I don’t want to hurt you, Chief!” 

Staring deeply into Jim’s eyes, Blair did his utmost to convince Jim of his determination and the veracity of his words. “You won’t hurt me, Jim. This is how it’s supposed to be, you know it! We’ve been leading up to this for a long time now, and I refuse to let this stand in my way!” he declared, pointing to the scars on his chest. 

After a long moment, during which Jim carefully scanned his partner’s physical condition; smirking wryly as he knew only too well that Blair was completely aware of what he was doing; he finally nodded. 

“It would be my pleasure, babe. And I think that the best way would be for you to ride me, lover. That way you’ll be in control and can take it as slowly as you like, and I can help you. As long as it’s not _too_ slow!” he added with a rueful grin. 

His answer came in the form of a Sandburg megawatt smile as Blair murmured, “So good, Jim. So thoughtful! I love you!” and he lowered his face to take Jim’s mouth in a passionate and loving kiss. 

Long minutes later, they broke apart, but only so that Jim could help prepare the angel on his lap for their joining. By the time he had finished, Blair was almost incoherent with need, and began to lower himself onto Jim’s erection as soon as he was allowed. For sure, there was some initial discomfort, but Blair would hardly classify it as pain. And it soon transformed into bliss as he began to ride, with Jim helping him with strong hands on his hips so that he wouldn’t tire himself too quickly. 

Soon they were in rhythm, and the heat and passion between them grew and grew exponentially, Blair crying out with astonished joy as Jim’s penis hit his prostate for the first time. 

“Oh, oh! Oh Jim! Please, do it again!” he gasped, and Jim obligingly angled his penetration to do just that. And again. And again until Blair could stand it no more, and his climax exploded from him with a scream of utter exhilaration. 

Jim followed milliseconds later, and just managed to catch the lax body as Blair slumped against him, totally exhausted, but thoroughly sated and content. 

They rested for a moment, and then Jim roused himself enough to push Blair away from him a little so he could peer into the almost closed eyes. 

“We need to get out and dry, babe,” he murmured, smiling when Blair’s soft gaze met his, the love and trust in his eyes making Jim’s heart clench in possessive affection and need for the sweet bundle of guide in his arms. 

“Yeah, guess so,” Blair muttered, totally worn out, but in the best possible way. “Might need some help, though, Big Guy!” 

And Jim couldn’t help but laugh in unfeigned joy as he hoisted his limp partner in his arms. 

“First dry off, then bed, Scarlett!” he chuckled, not in the least fazed when a limp hand swatted weakly against his chest. 

“Watch yourself, Rhett!” Blair mumbled grumpily into his neck, but made no effort to free himself. Jim was in command, and Blair was loving it.  


\------------------------------  


Shortly afterwards, and cuddled together in the big bed, Jim peered down at the curly head resting on his chest. Blair was almost asleep, looking positively angelic, if angels were allowed to look smug and sated as well as adorable, that was. However, he wasn’t quite ready to slip into the Land of Nod just yet, and he shifted a little so that he could meet Jim’s loving gaze. 

“You felt it, didn’t you, Jim?” he murmured. “I mean, the charge between us when we came almost together? It was like that for you too, wasn’t it?” 

Jim knew just what he meant, even as he felt a pang of sorrow that Blair still needed to hear his spoken reassurance. But who could blame him? And now Jim was happy to oblige, because yes, he did indeed know what Blair was talking about. 

“That was the bond, babe,” he whispered, dropping a kiss on Blair’s smooth brow. “We’re truly connected now, as Incacha wanted. I’m yours, and you’re mine, and when it’s time, you will take me, and the circle will be complete. Wherever we go from now on, and whatever we do, it’ll be together. That OK with you, babe?” 

“Oh yeah, Jim! Together forever. Cool!” And as Jim looked on with a fond smile, his eyes fluttered closed, and he fell sound asleep. To dream of a blue jungle in which a spirit jaguar, an ‘Other Jim’ and ‘His’ Jim now merged seamlessly into one beautiful being before his wondering eyes.  



	25. Prompt - Future

**Chapter 25: Prompt – Future:**   


**Six months later, MCU bullpen:**  


Sitting at his desk, Jim scowled at the report open in front of him, although the scowl was more for show than for real. He knew very well that soon he would be relieved from the tedium of paperwork by a willing helper, but he had to keep up appearances for old times’ sake. It wouldn’t do for Jim to suddenly undergo a miraculous personality shift, although it was quietly amusing to witness the stunned reactions in his friends and colleagues when he surprised them with a sudden burst of un-Ellison-like sweetness and light. 

He couldn’t fool all of them, though, and when he cocked his head in an unconscious listening pose, he couldn’t help but note out of the corner of his eye how a grinning Megan nudged Joel as she stage whispered, “Hey, Joel! Looks like Jimbo’s got something to smile about at last. I’m guessing that Sandy must be on his way up!” 

With a small head shake and a wry grin, Jim turned back to the report, except that none of the content was registering right now. Instead, he continued to track his guide’s progress through the building, while allowing his mind to wander, pondering on the events of the past few months. 

Events that had provided them with the means to achieve a remarkable amount of progress, which, even if it did not exactly coincide with what they might have preferred, at least provided them with a firm springboard from which to leap into their future together. 

And perhaps one of the best consequences as far as Jim was concerned, was the fact that he no longer had to be quite so careful about hiding his gift, and the resulting relief was truly liberating. He wasn’t fully ‘out’ by any means, but his friends and colleagues knew enough to take him for granted now, and that went for Blair’s presence also. 

His gaze became unfocussed as he recalled how that had come about, and not without some anxious argument from his lover.  


\---------------------------------  


**Four months previously:**  


After the amazing consummation of their partnership and bond, Jim was greatly impressed with the dramatic improvement in both Blair’s energy levels and his optimism. On returning from their weekend break, Jim had reported back to work, while Blair threw himself into polishing up his alternative dissertation for submission. His focus was such that the paper was finished in record time, and he had submitted it as soon as he could, albeit somewhat nervously. As he had confided to Jim, just because his committee had granted him another chance, didn’t mean that his success was guaranteed. 

Jim recalled with grim satisfaction how anxious his beloved guide had been on the day he defended his paper, and even though Jim himself had been certain of his lover’s success, Blair certainly wasn’t. Jim had accompanied Blair to Rainier that day, partly for moral support, and partly in case the young man should encounter any unpleasantness on the part of those mean-spirited souls who still held his press conference against him. However, there were no such incidents, and Jim had listened in unashamedly from the corridor outside to hear Blair defend his paper with enthusiasm, charm and indisputable erudition. When Blair emerged, still hyped, but beginning to shake a little as his adrenalin rush dissipated, Jim took him in his arms to give him a reassuring hug, not caring one whit who might see them. 

“You were magnificent, babe. I’m so proud of you!” he murmured, the conviction evident in his expression and tone. 

Blair had offered him a rather tremulous grin, saying, “Thanks, Jim. For being here for me. Even if I’m not successful, at least I know I gave it my best shot.” 

But he need not have worried, because the door had opened then to reveal a smiling Eli Stoddard, closely followed by the other members of his committee. 

“Congratulations, Dr Sandburg!” the older man said, slapping Blair jovially on the back before shaking his hand firmly. “We saw no reason to keep you waiting, and our verdict was unanimous. A well-written paper, enthusiastically and expertly defended. Well done!”  


\----------------------------------  


As soon as Blair had regained his equilibrium after his well-earned success, the pair had put the next stage of their plans into action. 

While Blair had been working on his paper, Jim had also been busy, and not just with everyday ‘cop’ stuff. With the backing of Simon and Joel, he had approached the Chief of Police and the Commissioner with a view to paving the way for Blair to return to the PD. He knew that Blair had real reservations about his intentions, but after a long, and, it had to be said, emotional discussion, they had worked out a compromise that more or less suited them both. 

Whereas, with some trepidation, Jim had been prepared to reveal all, so to speak, in order to clear Blair’s name, Blair insisted that it still wasn’t safe to do so for so many reasons. Besides which, it did rather negate the effect of his own sacrifice. They had therefore decided that Jim would admit to having enhanced sight and hearing, and rather better than average other senses, but they would provide no data regarding upper limits, and no specific information about how to use his senses against him. They had to reveal the zone-out factor, simply as extra proof that he needed Blair with him, but Blair insisted that he was no superman – or supercop – and that it was simply a natural genetic variation. Which was nothing but the truth, after all. To that end, he had produced a cut-down and simplified layman’s version of the ‘Sentinel’ paper, minus most of the data and all of the ‘spiritual voodoo shit’ as Simon was still wont to call it, for reference as needed. 

The upshot was that, after a prolonged meeting with the Chief and the Commissioner, during which he had argued as convincingly as he could, and done a few party tricks to demonstrate his claims, Jim had come away with a promise that his superiors would consider his and Blair’s case, and come back to them with a proposition. It was in their best interests after all to reinstate and keep MCU’s best performing team together, so Jim and Simon had cause to be hopeful. 

They hadn’t had too long to wait, and as soon as Blair had his doctorate under his belt, he was offered a position as an official civilian consultant to the department, with special dispensation to ride with Jim as needed. He would, of course, be expected to work with other departments as and when requested, and he had also been tasked with some other duties which he was happy to undertake in order to justify his not inconsiderable salary. 

These extra duties involved running classes for PD personnel on tolerance and sensitivity, in line with TPTB’s new directive. Seminars on how to deal sympathetically with rape victims, victims of abuse, racial discrimination and sexual and religious discrimination were generally well received, although there were always going to be a few hard cases who considered them to be a waste of time. 

On the other hand, at Blair’s own suggestion, further seminars were run regularly on the subject of what to look for in potentially suicidal colleagues. Mitch O’Flannegan’s fate still pricked his conscience, and he, like many others, were eager to do their best to prevent further incidents of the same kind. 

And best of all to Blair’s mind, as far as the seminars were concerned, was that he now had a keen and energetic helper and advocate in the form of Officer Davy Leary. That young officer had gotten through his additional probationary period with flying colours, and had requested a chance to apply for the position of Blair’s part-time assistant. They had hit it off immediately, and between them made a formidable team; their good natured but determined influence winning over many of the more cynical cops despite those individuals’ entrenched reservations. 

Of course, there had had to be some background work to make all this happen, and that had come in the form of another press conference, this time held by none other but the Chief of Police himself. 

In it he had explained away Blair’s assertions of fraud as the only way at the time to get the media out of Jim’s face while he was working on a serious case. Chief Warren hadn’t pulled any punches as he had roundly condemned not only those who had disseminated Blair’s intellectual property without his permission, but also the media themselves for running with it and potentially obstructing the course of justice. He had admitted that Jim did have some reason to have been portrayed as the central character for Blair’s ‘novel’, but insisted that it should never have been taken out of context. He had then called on both Jim and Blair to explain their version of Jim’s abilities, which they had done with pleasure. 

That conference, coupled with the settlement from Berkshire Publishing and Chancellor Edwards’ public apology did much to clear Blair’s name in the eyes of the majority, even though there were still some who had to wonder why Jim had been so reticent about admitting his ‘edge’ before now if that was all there was to it. 

Generally speaking, however, most of the PD’s personnel merely shrugged their shoulders and accepted the abridged edition, only a very few being aware of the full story, and they weren’t about to tell.  


\--------------------------  


**Present:**  


So, here they were, six months down the line, and Blair was well on the way to establishing a good reputation for himself on his own behalf rather than as the barely-tolerated tagalong of the past. And Jim couldn’t be more proud of him, even as he relished being able to work alongside his guide without consistently having to look over his shoulder to see if anyone was taking undue interest in them. 

For the most part, Blair had been accepted back with open arms, only a very few unhappy with the situation; and those were the ones who hadn’t considered that he belonged in the PD anyway. And of course, should they be foolish enough to vent their anger in sentinel hearing range – which was considerably more than they realised – they would soon wish they’d kept their mouths shut in the face of a pissed-off Ellison. 

His grin widened as Blair approached the bullpen, chatting animatedly with someone who Jim recognised as his helper and admirer, Davy Leary. Swivelling his chair around, Jim turned to face the doors as they opened to reveal his lover. A lover who glowed with enthusiasm and health, barely recognisable as the pale, unhappy and badly injured young man from little more than six months ago. 

And as Blair’s warm gaze immediately sought him out and locked with his, the young man grinned broadly as he excused himself from Davy for a moment and crossed the bullpen to greet his sentinel. 

“Hey, Jim! How’re you doing man? Any new cases for me to look at?” His voice was velvet-smooth to Jim’s ears, and the sparkle in his beautiful eyes warmed his besotted partner to his core. 

Trying hard not to look like the doting fool he knew himself to be, Jim replied, “Hey, Chief, doing OK, and yes. There’s a new case Simon wants us to look at, so as soon as you’ve got a moment, I have the file here for you to read.” 

He knew that Blair was well able to decipher the subtext to their exchange. _‘Hey, lover, doing much better now you’re here, please stay with me for a while?’_

And Blair’s smile and knowing look also told him that the young man was thinking of the previous night, when, for the first time, Blair had taken Jim. 

The experience had been transcendental for both men, even more so than at their first union, because this time they knew the circle was indeed complete. They were as one, as they should have been ever since the merge of their spirit animals at the fountain. No more doubts or delays, just two halves of one soul as Incacha had predicted. 

In Blair’s shining eyes, Jim saw their shared vision of the smiling shaman, his hand raised in benediction as he faded from sight into the jungle’s blue-tinted undergrowth, his task completed as sentinel and guide were reunited once again. 

The moment passed, and Jim grinned affectionately as Blair bounced on his heels again. “Um, so, Jim, should I give Megan her present now?” and Jim raised a quizzical brow at the slightly uncertain question. He shook his head in fond exasperation, thinking that even now after all his successes, his lover still lacked confidence in certain situations. 

“Sure you should, Chief. She’s going to love it, especially as it was her idea in the first place!” 

Face clearing, Blair grinned happily again as he rooted through his ever-present backpack to produce a colourful paperback volume. 

And as Jim looked on, he bounced over to Megan’s desk to offer his friend the first copy of his newly published novel, ‘Watchman of the Great City’, the pretty Inspector’s beaming smile of gratitude and effusive praise evidence of her genuine delight. 

_Only my Blair,_ Jim thought fondly. _My Guide, my Heart, my Everything. Forever. I’m one lucky guy!_  


**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it, folks. A Sentinel Bingo story in 25 chapters / prompts, completing a full card. \0/ Whoo hoo!  
> Thank you so much to those who have offered me encouragement throughout this marathon effort, and to all those readers who have followed its progress. I hope that the finished result is satisfactory. :)
> 
> K x


End file.
